


【凯文怎么了/丹麦女孩】Father、Mother and Lover (Kevin/Einar拉郎,養父子)

by amber121069



Category: The Danish Girl - All Media Types, We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Step-parents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: 他們不屬於我，見鬼，他們甚至不在同一個作品裡





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

在做完早餐之后埃纳尔回到房间，面对衣柜脱下了睡衣；所有的衣物都被熨烫整齐迭好，按照不同类型分格收纳在他的衣柜中，规矩如同商场上等待售出的货品；而埃纳尔的视线在滑过放置在衣柜底部的光滑纸盒时只稍稍停留了霎那，旋即移向一旁。

埃纳尔并未犹豫太久便挑了件白衬衫搭配铁灰色浅条纹的马甲，他站在房间角落的穿衣镜前慢条斯理地将扣子扣到最上一颗，束上莱茵蓝的暗绣斜纹领带，让僵硬的领子贴合他的颈部。埃纳尔回望着镜中那名神色郁郁的男人；他的年纪已经称不上年轻，但是埃纳尔有张年龄偏小的脸，肤色苍白覆盖着淡淡的雀斑，稍长的浏海一旦覆盖住前额便使他更形年幼，这也是为什么埃纳尔总是习惯用发油将它们梳理上去。

埃纳尔・韦格纳的房间中，目光所及的一切家具摆设都按部就班，色调拘谨温和恰如同他自身。

等到他着装完毕走出房门时，凯文已经坐在了餐桌前，散漫地将四肢伸展瘫在椅子上。深发色的少年尽管晚秋同样穿着紧窄的短袖，洗到薄而发白的布料贴在他的腰上——埃纳尔压抑住让凯文回房换一身上衣的冲动，安静的拉开餐椅在少年对面坐下。

他们两人就这么十数年如一日的相处着。虽然凯文可说是最为贴近他生活的人，可埃纳尔依旧无法像其他家长般热络的嘘寒问暖。

凯文在看着他——埃纳尔不确定凯文究竟是不知道他能察觉，还是他压根儿不介意；无论是哪种，唯一埃纳尔能确定的，是他已经愈发不能忍受凯文那专注而充满侵略性的目光。少年的眼神让他联想到某些大型的肉食动物，而埃纳尔体内的警铃不断歇斯底里的响起。

埃纳尔的后颈泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，他知道用手摸过那里肯定是一小片密密麻麻的突起；关于这个画面的想象令他恶心，于是他稍稍放慢了进食的节奏。

埃纳尔看着凯文将烤过的面包内里掏空，撕下来搓揉成大大小小的圆团摆放在餐桌上，留下个空壳，像是昆虫腐朽后留下的外骨骼。男人有些食不知味的将自己的那份早餐送入口中，“……今天晚上我会晚一点回来。”在机械性地咀嚼间隙他找到机会开口，埃纳尔说的时候低着头，只能看到男孩的手指，对方的动作一点也没有受到这句话的影响。

“随便你。”凯文的音调不见波澜；仍然是那懒洋洋又蛮不在乎的腔调。

埃纳尔早就清楚对方将有的反应，只是味同嚼蜡地将最后一点早餐解决，拿着杯盘起身将它们放进水槽，几乎没有发出丝毫声响。他捞起了刚刚被他顺手挂在椅背上的西装外套，拿起画稿夹，在走出餐厅前还是忍不住顿了一顿：“凯文……你上学的时间快要晚了。”埃纳尔的左手扶上门框，有些犹豫的侧身。

“怎么？”他的养子斜乜了过来，还是那副不怎么正经的态度。

“呃……我是想……假如你不吃了的话，收拾一下也许我能载你去学校？”埃纳尔努力的朝他笑笑，然后在接触到对方目光前又把头低了下去。“当然……如果你不想的话——”

“不用了，等会儿我自己骑车去。”而埃纳尔不太明白他的声音怎么突然冷了下去。埃纳尔从来就不明白凯文那迅速转变的心情。

“那好吧、我…我先走了。”他尴尬的拉了拉嘴角企图掩盖受伤，却无法阻止笑容下滑；男人如同受惊了的鸟儿振翅般迅速的眨眨眼睛，穿过起居室与门廊转身离开，逃离使他窒息的场面。

在大门外等待电梯的时候埃纳尔依稀听见了屋里什么东西被摔碎的声音。能确定的是，埃纳尔对凯文的所有失控皆不意外。

*

埃纳尔・韦格纳是个成功的画家——他有自己的展览，自己的经纪人，还在附近的大学有个荣誉教授的头衔，就算他在画布上随手涂鸦都有人叫好。虽然占据埃纳尔作品内容最多的还是天空和海洋，小块小块的色彩构成图面而光线变换，这些风景使他炙手可热。

知道埃纳尔的人都知道他整洁自律到极致的外表，还有他谦和的笑容；熟络一点的人也许能够说出他的一两个习惯，以及他有个年纪不小的儿子，而那些亲密的朋友都知道他那有些叛逆却英俊的养子。

“你应该多带他来画室，亲爱的。”葛尔达这么告诉他，在她上一次偶遇了凯文之后，她不断地向埃纳尔提起。“把他借给我几个小时，我绝对可以创作出点什么。”

葛尔达和他相反，她擅长的是人物肖像，细腻的笔触柔化了他们的轮廓，搭配闪亮的双眼和粉嫩的唇色，画中永远流淌着惬意的光辉。埃纳尔明白她是对的，凯文无疑会是个极好的模特；他的鼻梁挺直双眉浓黑，四肢修长肌肉却不过分夸张，双眼与嘴唇是他俊美脸庞上最为出彩的部分——凯文是古希腊雕塑中受到众神眷宠的少年，适合广袤的山林河川，无疑能激起艺术家丰沛的创作欲，应被赐予月桂的冠冕。

然而凯文不会答应，埃纳尔也不会。葛尔达提起凯文的方式总让埃纳尔心中升起一种怪异的不适感，稍纵即逝，但当他注意到的时候，他发觉那是种……不悦，就好像她企图偷走他属于他的宝贝；但这是不对的，凯文并非他的所有物，且葛尔达和他亲密如此，也不应让他有这样的感觉。

“他不会答应的，葛尔达，”埃纳尔对他女性密友的跳脱有些无奈，低声说道；他的同事和朋友们对凯文的印象与他理解的截然不同，而埃纳尔无意对此多做辩解。“这个年纪的男孩子们已经不喜欢和父亲混在一起了。”他轻轻拉下她贴在他颊边小小的手，告诉她。

这并非全然的事实——真相是，就算凯文还是个孩子，他也几乎从未表露过对埃纳尔的需要；有过那么寥寥可数的两次，每一回埃纳尔都牢牢的记在脑中，虽然他明白这大概是凯文会试图遗忘的——

“你知道你并不是他真正的父亲吧，埃纳尔？”葛尔达咬住下唇抬着眼睛看他，亲昵地用手肘拱了拱他的侧腹，她是个漂亮的姑娘，深蜜色的肌肤和圆润的双眼让她还像个女孩：“就算是，他也都要十八岁了；不是说你们关系亲密不好，而是你应该有点自己的生活。”

“葛尔达——”脾气温和的男人低头朝她微笑；埃纳尔和她之间曾经有过些许不同寻常的情愫，但是现在都已消逝只留下一点怅惘；何况葛尔达早知道他并不是全然的那么，呃，对女性有好感。

“我打赌那个新来的画商对你有意思——为什么你不试试看呢？瞧瞧他看你的眼神——”埃纳尔配合的微微弯身让她凑近耳旁窃窃私语，接着不由因为对方不正经的内容有些不自在，“年轻、富有、英俊——我觉得单论相貌他可不输凯文——当然，你可是最棒的，埃纳尔，别误会我的意思——”

“凯文不会喜欢我这么做的。”他再一次拒绝她，却不经意间顺着她的目光抬头看到了他们谈话中的主角之一，后者在察觉到他们的眼神后向他微笑，埃纳尔只得僵硬的笑笑，随即躲开对方的视线。“我们能别谈这个了吗？”

埃纳尔的声音中有着少许的哀求，因此葛尔达只好撇撇嘴放开了他；男人不着痕迹的松了口气，打从上一次他和葛尔达之间失败的暧昧结束之后，至今已经数年，他都没有任何发展一段恋情的打算。

当初他领养凯文完全是意外——虽然大学时的埃纳尔还是内向守礼如同今日，然而他周围向来不乏因为他的出众才华或温和性格聚集而来的各式友人；埃纳尔在凯文的母亲艾娃怀上身孕时便已经与她十分相熟，直到最后她躺在病房上。

替我照顾他。这是艾娃临终时刻唯一的要求，并且从未告诉过他任何凯文其他亲属的蛛丝马迹；埃纳尔有过犹豫，最后却还是选择抱回了那个一岁半，小而懵懂的孩子。

所有人都认为他疯了，假如他的父母还在的话他相信他们也会这么认为。  
没有任何人支持他的行动，“你自己都只有二十岁，你拿什么养活他？”人们问，而埃纳尔只是固执地将凯文留了下来——他也说不出这是为什么，也许他只是寂寞了太久，或者是他冥冥中有种预感他不能有自己的孩子——无论原因为何，他都这么做了，并且一根筋的坚持了他的承诺。

好在凯文是个甜心，他很快赢得了埃纳尔周围所有人的不舍和心疼，女孩们喜欢他清澈的眼睛和卷曲的黑发，他看上去总像个天使一般——不包括在埃纳尔面前。

埃纳尔在将凯文接手前已不是第一次照顾他；凯文的母亲是个干练的女人，对于这个不在她人生计划中的孩子懒得过多投注心力。刨开睡觉的时间，也许她相处的还比埃纳尔和凯文相处得更少，自然也从不知道他的情况。

这世界上大约只有埃纳尔彻底的清楚凯文并非他在人前表现的那样：就算他还是个婴孩，他都敏锐得让人吃惊；可是直到今日，他都没办法夸口说他真能明白凯文眼中所看到的世界。

这些事情一桩桩一件件都令他感到稍许惆怅。埃纳尔想了想，最后仍旧选择不告诉葛尔达他最近的焦虑；葛尔达向来认为凯文是她记忆中那个可爱的男孩儿，也曾想过成为少年的继母——她仍不知道过去那段时间埃纳尔过的是如何心力交瘁的日子。

想起凯文，他再度感到心脏上方压上沉甸甸的重量，使他难以呼吸。

*

等到埃纳尔晚间踏入家门时，起居室已经漆黑一片不见灯光。他脱下西装外套挂在手臂上，没有费心打开走廊的灯。埃纳尔在回房的途中经过餐厅，出于习惯看向早上他离去之后的惨案现场，果不其然餐厅一片狼藉——埃纳尔曾经见过凯文的房间，里头干净整洁得彷佛没有任何人居住，这让他愈发明白凯文：无论少年脑海中想的是什么，这些伤害都是他故意为之。

埃纳尔的脚步停顿，站在餐厅门口踌躇一会儿后，转身走往男孩儿的房间。他太过溺爱凯文了，这种情形不是第一次发生，然而过去他毫无怨言的承担了下来；但是葛尔达今天提醒他：凯文已经要十八了。不管埃纳尔是如何的心甘情愿都不应该继续惯着他。

走到凯文房门前时埃纳尔停了下来，他低头看向门缝漏出的灯光，凯文明显仍未就寝，但是他本要直接压上门把的手停顿了瞬间，又收回来改成轻敲——埃纳尔还没忘记上一次不小心直接开门后他看见了些什么。

这个回忆让他十分不自在，埃纳尔清了清嗓子，隔着门板倾身探问：“凯文，你现在有时间么？”

“……干嘛？”然而凯文的声音听上去有些虚弱，时节已经进入深秋，而凯文早上还穿着他过窄的短袖上衣，出于对凯文的关心，埃纳尔霎时间忘了他要说的，不自觉地改口道：“……你的身体不舒服吗，凯文？”男人担忧起来，左手按上门把准备好进去查看。

紧接着突然一声低沉的男性呻吟声让他知道里面究竟是怎么回事，埃纳尔急忙的松开门把向后倒退了几步，彷佛那金属突然发烫灼痛了他似的。他还没决定好究竟该不该直接落荒而逃的时候，木门就在他面前打开，露出一道缝隙。

他的养子从里头看着他，上身未穿而埃纳尔不敢再往下看，眼神依旧晦暗又紧迫盯人。埃纳尔手足无措的企图将双眼对上，最后却还是只凝结在对方的嘴唇上头。

“我、我就是想说——也许你以后可以帮忙收拾一下厨房？”他不由自主的结巴，气势渐渐转弱而声音越来越小。“你看，我工作了一天已经很累了——”

凯文的动作打断了他的话，他打开门往前两步站了出来——还好他套着件牛仔裤——靠在了门框上，现在他离埃纳尔太近了，近得让埃纳尔后颈汗毛直竖。凯文已经和他差不多高，甚至有了些隐隐反超的势头。

“工作到这么晚？”凯文挑起眉反问，丰润的唇永远都是似笑非笑的弧度，带着毫不友善的美丽，锐利如刀锋。埃纳尔在他的目光下不知怎么的就有些心虚。“有一名新的画商接洽了艺廊，他找我一同吃个晚饭……”

但其实埃纳尔没有必要解释的。

凯文看上去压根不管他的辩解内容，目光灼灼地盯着埃纳尔看，像是走神又像是老早认出他自己都不明白的心虚。突然凯文就伸出手去探往埃纳尔的颊边，而年长的男人反射性朝后踉跄几步后背便抵上了墙。就算他的动作突兀，凯文的表情仍然毫无改变，只是就着房间透出昏黄的灯光张开手，光线从少年的指缝间落下，他的身影逆着光线，神情讳莫如深，埃纳尔分不清楚心中的紧张是否因为这场面带着莫名的危险，从距离到举止都全然不对。

“我擦干净了，爹地。”凯文轻声地说，带着将他玩弄于股掌之间的从容。他信步朝埃纳尔走去，步调缓慢但是埃纳尔却无法动弹。

“你的领带歪了。”埃纳尔不知道他说的是不是事实；他也没办法思考。在凯文将手靠近他的颊侧的时候，他的记忆彷佛又回到了那个唐突的午后——他几乎还能闻到那种气味——

埃纳尔僵硬起来，而凯文在好整以暇的替他整理一番后拉开距离，“我还以为你永远都那么整齐呢。”

一股电流从他的背脊窜起。

“我要睡了，父亲。”然后那扇门在他面前关上。

*

最后还是埃纳尔自个儿将餐厅收拾如初的。他把桌上发干的面包球扔进厨余袋，将地上砸碎的杯盘碎片拾起，最后拖干净了地板——他漫漫的寻思凯文的个性来由，思绪却还忍不住纠缠在方才所经历的事情上。

这不是他第一次接触到儿子这么私密的事情。

凯文对所有能让他不自在的事情都有着近乎狂热的兴趣，在还是个孩子的时候他总是尿床——埃纳尔没办法辨认他究竟是有意或无意，但是凯文会在半夜敲开他的房门冷静的要求他替他善后，无论他白天多么努力工作，晚上只能睡上几个小时，他都毫不在意，假如埃纳尔不帮他处理，他会穿着脏裤子径自睡回他散发着尿骚味的、潮湿的床上，用愧疚折磨埃纳尔；等凯文再长大一些，他就不这么干了，然而用以折磨他的手段却渐渐转了意味。

要埃纳尔说的话，那都和性有关。

埃纳尔在性事上保守到禁欲——他从未和任何人发生过亲密关系；先是他对于此事的犹疑，接着他有了凯文：他的养子占领了他二十岁到三十六岁的多数时间，他没有任何喘息的余地。

他完完全全的不擅长这个，凯文理所当然能察觉他的笨拙，并且轻易以此取乐。

也许一开始是他的错——再怎么焦急他都不应该问也不问开门进入；但是自从那回撞见了凯文的自慰之后……埃纳尔认为他从未特意的关注，可接着他的男孩儿做这件事的时候他便总是会发现——那些声音、痕迹和气味彷佛逐渐蚕食了他们两人原本堪堪能称得上平静的生活。

年长的男人不知道该如何处理这件事，他的怯懦和温和让他面对凯文的时候总是落在下风。埃纳尔毫不怀疑自己对这个孩子的情感，可是他怀疑凯文对他是否有着丝毫相同的爱意——他们之间似乎弥漫着某种……绝非正常的、控制与被控制的气氛。

埃纳尔甚至被迫知道了凯文的遗精，因为少年故意的将那些脏污了的底裤扔进他们两人共享的洗衣篮中。他曾经要求对方自己清洗，但接着就像今晚，最后总是节节败退的埃纳尔收拾一切。

假如他不处理——他不由自主想象过，他换下的衣物同凯文的体液浸泡在相同的水中，或者他们分开洗，他的衣服同样泡在了洗过男孩脏衣服的容器内——这不让他反感，却让他害怕，怕得没有办法细想他恐惧的原因。

那些沾上了污浊体液的底裤总是内里朝外，刻意的接触上他的衣服像种原始的标记，而埃纳尔不得不将他自己的衣服一并处理。

他再也没有要求过凯文自己清洗，俩人总是处在一种微妙而小心翼翼的危险平衡中；或者说埃纳尔总是在试图维系这种平衡，而凯文则随心所欲的破坏。他的养子不断的试图挑战他的底线，埃纳尔为了他所渴望的平衡也只能放弃原则不断后退。

埃纳尔也无法不后退。

凯文给他带来的困扰已经成为了习惯——他总是沉默的收拾，笨拙的示好接着被拒绝；凯文阴晴不定的情绪他也早已见怪不怪，尽管他摸不透究竟是什么让他发怒（或者，让他总是如此的愤怒）。

有些事情就是如此，不喜欢，但是却会熟悉。埃纳尔总是这么和他这些大大小小无法解决的问题相处，掩盖它或者习惯它，就像他对他体内那种病态的欲望般。

或者偶尔向它投降。

埃纳尔在洗漱完以后穿着浴袍走到他的衣柜前，这一次他的手颤抖着触摸上了那光滑的纸盒。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

在凯文进入青春期之后，埃纳尔和他能够相处的时间愈发少了——并非原本就多到哪儿去，只是他是个创作时间不固定的画家，大部分时间都在自己的画室内，或者偶而到附近的大学兼课，基本上不存在周休，只要他想随时都能够休息；而凯文更倾向无视他的存在或者待在他自己的房间里头。

尽管这难以承认，但是葛尔达的话语还是使他心潮涌动；也许的确是时候该思考他的个人空间了。凯文到底会长大，再一阵子他得离家上大学，男孩儿们总是更独立些——照他对埃纳尔的冷淡，埃纳尔也不认为当他有选择之后他还会回到这里。

那个年轻的画商亨里克的确对他有意，埃纳尔腼腆却不至于迟钝得连这一点都瞧不出来，他开始有些动摇：三十六岁似乎也不算太晚，对方温吞的微笑和恰到好处的追求同样让他并不反感。

“你今天又要出门，为什么？”然而当埃纳尔两天后的早晨在餐桌前坐下时他听见凯文对他说。埃纳尔通常每个礼拜只去一次画廊交他的作品；这个星期他已经去过了。

埃纳尔不由得诧异于他的敏锐：他本来无意让凯文知道他的行程，少年对于生活中的秩序有着接近偏执的控制欲——或者说那毫无疑问就是偏执。前天的拖延迟归就足以使他大发雷霆，更何况在他应该在家的时段莫名地出门。

就算他今天将在凯文返家前回到这儿他都不打算让少年知道；他的直觉是这么警告他的。

“上次和你提过的那个画商——他说他很欣赏我的作品所以想跟我聊聊。”埃纳尔反射性地羞怯微笑，声音还是一贯的温和，“我中午才要出门，大概在你回家前我就会回来了——你有什么需要我顺便带回来的吗？”

凯文仍是对他的解释可有可无，同时对他的问句似乎充耳不闻，年长的男人能感觉到他抖腿的时候摇晃了餐桌；所有的细节看起来都很正常，就像是过去他们相处的那么多日子般，但是埃纳尔没来由地感到心慌——就好像肯定哪儿会出点问题似的，一把刀悬而未决的挂在他的头上。

埃纳尔同样困惑于凯文到底是怎么看出来他今天要出门的，往日就算在家里的画室，他都让自己一丝不苟得如同下一秒钟就能和其他人交际商谈；直到男孩难得悄无声息地将用过的碗盘扔进水槽离家，这个问题都同样困扰着他。

男人试着在画室里待了一阵子，漫不经心的调着色调完成他没有完成的画作，随后将沾满了白色颜料的画笔插入了笔洗中，将清水染成了浅浅的奶白——他对于凯文是如何察觉这个的依旧好奇，难得他凯文任何一件事能让埃纳尔全无负担的疑惑。

埃纳尔没有发现尽管中午有个追求者的邀约，他的心中依旧满是关于凯文的思绪。

然后在逼近十一点的时候埃纳尔终于岔开了心思，放开没画多少的画作起身回房。埃纳尔的衣着仍是无可挑剔的，但是他不大确定是否该穿得更加正式或者随兴些——他太久没有和人约会过了（虽然在邀请他的时候对方并没有明说），久得他因为拿捏不准规则而犹豫。

他在换了一条领带后穿上驼色大衣，方才在决定的时候他多少拖了一点时间，但是从这儿到他们相约的餐厅是能够赶得上的。埃纳尔踌躇着该不该带上他的一些稿件；亨里克曾经对他的手稿表示过好奇，一开始他没有怀疑，现在他不知道对方究竟是为了追求，或者是真的对那些随笔感兴趣。

最后埃纳尔从画室里拿了本小的、随意拿来记下灵感的笔记本；本子恰好是能够放进大衣口袋的尺寸，他完全可以在亨里克提起的时候假作正好想起他带着的随笔……

他咬着下唇将车钥匙扔进另一侧口袋，此时他的电话响了起来。

埃纳尔没有看来电的人是谁便反射性的接起——也许是亨里克要提醒今天午餐的约会，他想。

*

最终埃纳尔的约会以失败告终——应该说，他连餐厅都没有去。

那通来电并非来自他的约会对象。  
凯文摔伤了他的手臂，学校在将少年送医时通知了他。

埃纳尔在听见这则消息时脑海中一片空白，问清楚哪间医院后也不再管其他的便火急火燎出了门。在他的印象里凯文极少受伤——凯文是个聪明的孩子，知道怎么做能避免伤害又能将屋子搞得一团乱，假如埃纳尔会教训他搞不好还有点机会，可惜男人连重话都说不太出口，凯文自然是连疼的机会都没有多少。

埃纳尔从未将车开得这么快过，也许还违反了几条交通规则，他完全没有注意到，在医院的停车场找到位子停下后便直奔急诊室，直到他见到凯文时才稍稍冷静了下来；陪伴他的学校人员似乎也有些意外他这么迅速的赶到。男孩坐在靠墙的椅子上，低头咬着下唇，而旁边的人似乎在试图安抚他。

“凯文有点儿骨裂，因为伤在手肘，要是多挪动的话会影响恢复，所以医生斟酌后打上了石膏。”她和善地向他解释道，而埃纳尔则是点点头示意她了解，旋即朝她打了个手势，抱歉地笑笑。

“不好意思，我先处理一下事情。”他和亨里克约定的时间已经过了将近半个小时；在开车时埃纳尔有听到手机铃声却没有多余的心思接起，到现在看见少年似乎没有大碍，心脏才安稳的落回胸腔，大脑终于有余裕处理他不能赴的约。

亨里克的电话只响了两声便立刻被接起，声音中明显的急切让埃纳尔羞赧地抿紧嘴唇，他放柔了声音安抚对方，简略的告诉他养子的意外，并且在稍后婉拒了男人提出的陪伴要求。

“不必了……我自己能处理这边的事情……等会儿我就会带他回家，凯文有点儿怕生……不、不是，我只是不想耽误你的时间——”他转过身走远了一点，花了番口舌才说服亨里克，左手轻放上墙边帮助行动不便者行走的扶手，修长的手指虚搭在其上，亨里克在电话那头说了些什么显然稍稍取悦了他，凯文能从他手指敲击金属杆的节奏看出来。

然后埃纳尔挂断电话回到凯文身边。医护人员理解的点点头继续向他说起了男孩的骨裂；凯文说他在练完箭离开时不小心从体育馆内的阶梯摔下，旁边没有任何目击的对象，那里恰好又是校园监控的死角——不过总归是学校内受的伤，保险会负责他的医疗费用。

“您的儿子非常的勇敢，韦格纳先生。大部分的孩子遇到这种事的时候很容易会因为疼痛恐慌，延误寻求协助的时间；但是他却保持冷静，在自行确认其他部位无碍后走到医护室向校医求助。”长着一张圆脸的白人女性和善的说，言语间是毫无作伪的称赞；这也很好理解，凯文的做法使他们少了许多潜在的风险，而他的家长看上去也不像是会因此控告学校的类型，更别提少年外貌带来的加分。

埃纳尔心中一紧，小心避开伤处将手放上了男孩的肩头；这和凯文平时的行为表现无关，无论凯文过去为他带来了多少困扰，他们仍旧相依为命过了十六年。埃纳尔爱他，这份爱使他决计不会对他坐视不管。

埃纳尔低头看向他年轻的男人；不知道是不是错觉，他恍惚间看见了男孩深色眼眸中一点脆弱和微红的眼眶——他的心彻底软了下来，扶着凯文站起并且轻声抚慰，“……别怕，等会儿爹地带你回家……”

在办理琐碎手续的同时，埃纳尔向对方确认了一些细节，学校人员对他这样的年轻单身父亲大约极有好感，体贴地告诉他如果需要的话凯文可以请一段时间的假，校方可以将需要填写的表格寄到他们家中，他们只需要再邮回便可。

凯文难得表现出了稍许的依赖，从医院大楼到停车场几分钟的路程都紧紧靠着埃纳尔；这么大面积的肢体接触在两人之间屈指可数，埃纳尔多少有些受宠若惊的感觉。他一侧过头去就是少年少见的软和神色，这让他看上去更形稚气，而埃纳尔不由得想要将他的男孩抱入怀中好好安抚，最终却是他长年的压抑止住了他的手。  
年长的男人扶着凯文绕到副驾驶座替他开门，并且在他坐下后弯腰探进车内替男孩扣上安全带。

但是他没有料到在他将安全带扣上的时候，凯文微微前倾，湿热的鼻息便喷洒在埃纳尔的耳廓，就如同恋人亲昵的吻：“所以，约会失败了，爹地？”

埃纳尔浑身的血流似乎在这一瞬间停滞。

埃纳尔替他扣紧安全带的手顿住，随后缓慢地起身；他压根不知道他是怎么绕回驾驶座去的。他没有质问凯文到底是不是蓄意弄伤自己的手肘好破坏他的行程，这几乎是个不能再更明显的事实，然而他又不愿就此认定养子的居心——他抿着唇紧握方向盘，恍然间几乎无法忍受坐在车内。

“你……心情似乎还不错？”最后埃纳尔在长久地沉默之后问，街景飞速地从窗外流逝，他的双眼直视前方的路况；这并不妨碍他从眼角余光看见凯文勾着的嘴角——他在笑，那是个真心实意的笑容，而非他平日伪装出来或者嘲讽的笑。

埃纳尔能看出来，尽管其中差异不大。在他问出口之后男孩脸上那一丁点几不可见的欢愉迅速滑落，这使他不能自控的感觉挫败。  
他永远无法理解凯文的所作所为，以及自己究竟做错了什么。他们就像隔着玻璃对望，能见到口型可是听不到声音；有的时候他则认为，他连凯文的本质存在都不曾明白过……一个不知名姓，不知形体，披着少年人皮的异种，也许他始终是在和看不清面孔的野兽对话，而野兽只回他以狺狺咆哮。

“怎么可能。”凯文又笑了起来，这次的笑容让埃纳尔想起冰冷的爬虫类，或者毫无温度的沼泽，满是对他的嘲弄。  
“我应该对我裂了骨头感到心情不错？”他的反问让埃纳尔意识到这不过是另一次成功的失败谈话。

他们又陷入沉默之中，连车内音响都默然无声；凯文不喜欢任何音乐，因此埃纳尔几乎不曾用过这台车的音响，但现在他希望这台车该死的喇叭能有点声音，就算是最无聊的路况报告也好，只要能填充此刻难捱的空白。  
当埃纳尔以为他们这段路程的交谈就到此为止的时候，凯文却令他出乎意料的再度开口。  
“所以你到底打不打算跟我说说我未来的｀继父＇——仔细点说，或着那个将要操你的屁眼的家伙？”凯文问他的方式如同问他晚饭一般随意——这是个比喻，他当然从来没有问过埃纳尔晚餐该吃什么。

埃纳尔竭力控制着自己不要让莫以名状的无力感掌握他，进而做出一些蠢事，比如将车停到路边对他的儿子怒吼，或者抓住少年的前襟问他究竟为什么要这样对他；有趣的是，在某一刻埃纳尔发觉他在等待这个，等待凯文的冷嘲热讽，每每在这种时候，他似乎终于能够窥得丝毫凯文的内心，随后他惊讶地察觉在羞脑地盛怒下，原来他还能再感到更冷一些。他对凯文的爱从来不曾减少过，可是他会疲惫，不知所措，凯文就像是在地上画出了一道界线，当他因困惑原地不动的时候嘲讽他，在他后退的时候讥他为懦夫。

凯文到底要什么？埃纳尔从来不知道。他尽他所能地爱这个少年，然而举目四望却是座扭曲的钢铁牢笼。凯文看上去足够自由，但埃纳尔知道他也围困其中——尽管他看不到对方究竟是被什么束缚。他不知道自己究竟该怎么做，哪怕只有一次，埃纳尔希望他做对了什么让凯文开心，让他或者他在这段关系里不那么绝望。

“……你不应该这么说亨里克，我们也不是那种关系。”可埃纳尔最后只疏离地纠正他。要说他没有考虑过经营一段关系，那是谎言，但目前的他也未曾想象到那么远——起码没有到凯文说的那样。他的嘴角向下撇去，抿成一道向下的弧度，像是要说服他们之中的任何一个人：“他不过是一个喜欢我画作的人。”

“然后呢？他到艺廊去蹲守你，告诉你他有多喜欢你的画面张力和色调，接着你像个贞洁的少女一样双颊泛红婉拒了他的约会，直到他邀请了第三次你才矜持的考虑一会儿接着接受？”凯文话语中的含意刺痛了埃纳尔，男人握着方向盘的手指关节发白，凯文还在继续拖长声音说道：“他英俊吗？我想是的——可能年轻还才华洋溢。你为他湿了吗，爹地？在你把你的手放上老二的时候你想着的是他吗——”

“——够了！”他终于失控的打断了凯文脱轨的语句，瞬间暴起的情绪让男人胸口狠狠起伏，瞬间的寂静后，后方的喇叭声才让他意识到红灯已经结束。他咬住嘴唇，一缕细碎的发落到了额上却没搭理，踩下油门。

“……我要和谁约会，用什么样的方式和他交往都是我的自由。”好半晌后埃纳尔才说，带着目前情况下他力所能及最大的平静。“我希望在这件事上我们可以互相尊重。”

凯文没有回答他。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

进入家门后凯文蹬掉他破旧发白的布鞋，将袜子随意的扔在了门口。埃纳尔一言不发的弯腰去捡——训斥他让他别这么做也无济于事，因为那就是蓄意的行为而他没办法制止。

凯文站在浴室门前回头看他，在埃纳尔将手上的袜子扔进洗衣篮的时候他能从男孩脸上的表情看到新一轮折磨他的计划。“我想要洗澡。”他说。“我从楼梯上摔了下来而且我身上有汗，我想要洗澡休息。”

“那你——”埃纳尔没有料到他提出的只是这么件小事，接着他发现了儿子固定着的手臂。“你得帮我。”那甚至不是个问句，而是个命令。

“呃，你另一只手——”  
“我很难保持平衡，爹地，你不会想要我在浴室里又摔一跤的对吧？”

凯文拉起了嘴唇看他，他丰满红润的唇与吐露的话语从来只为埃纳尔带来煎熬；凯文是对的，他甚至没有办法自己脱衣服，他知道这个，却不能自己的想起了先前那几个晚上。

他们之间甚至不是血亲。父亲帮助受了伤的儿子洗澡似乎是正常的，但他很确定养父子之间看上去多少有些不恰当——假如不算上前几次经历，他从儿子七岁之后就再也没有看过凯文完整的裸体。

他阴郁又俊美的儿子几乎已经长大成人，只要再几个月就到达法定的年龄；埃纳尔对这个有过惆怅，然而现在更多的却是心慌，他正逐步认识到他面前的少年将不再是个孩子，他拥有他自己的思考和他的欲望，所有维持两者之间联系的不过是少少的十六年，而对此他又该何去何从？这不是单纯的空巢落寞，更多——他和凯文之间从来就无法单纯定义。

埃纳尔妥协了。在凯文稍举起手方便他脱衣的时候他抓住了男孩紧贴着皮肤的衣服下襬，向上拉起，露出了大段苍白而精瘦的腰；他少数知道的，凯文能称得上兴趣的其中之一便是弓箭，长年的练习让他有着紧实的躯体却不过分贲张，埃纳尔完全能够理解葛尔达为什么要求他把凯文借给她，就连他这样的风景画画家在面对他的时候都有创作的冲动。

而这样的动作竟诡异得像是个隐约的拥抱，在凯文将手举在他身侧，而他的手在少年腰际的时候。

埃纳尔取下凯文右腕上的表搁到一旁，他从来不理解为什么他会习惯把表戴在惯用手上；这是某次凯文愿意和他出门时他买给他的。然后埃纳尔的动作停了下来。

他知道凯文要什么，但埃纳尔不愿意就这么放弃，“裤子……你可以自己来吗？”他的眼睛避开了儿子黑沉沉的双眼，局促的试图收手，不管怎么说对他而言这已经太亲密了。

“我的手伤着呢，爸爸。”凯文动了动他的手臂说，埃纳尔只得颤抖着手替男孩解开裤头。他上一次为旁人这么做，是凯文还需要他帮忙穿衣服的时候；他从来没有给人解过皮带或牛仔裤的钮扣，手指笨拙滑开了几次。凯文已经和他差不多高，而且他们现在显然占得太近——他想起刚上车时凯文的轻咬便忍不住热气上涌。

凯文是他的养子，却也不只是他的养子。他挑战埃纳尔的底限的方式就像是要求更多，而埃纳尔已经无力分辨这到底是他还是凯文渴望——尽管不论这属于谁，都必须被压制。

他替他拉下拉链，不得不蹲下身好脱去凯文的裤子，凯文顺从的从他的牛仔裤里走出，然后等待埃纳尔的下一步。埃纳尔的手指迟疑的碰上他的髋骨，勾住了弹性的布料；男孩的形状在贴身布料包覆下清晰可见，他犹豫着不知道该不该挪开双眼。

最后他慌乱的眨着眼睛低头拉下了他的底裤，少年微微充血的阴茎蛰伏在深色卷曲的毛发中。凯文对于在他面前坦露下体似乎没有一点不适，自顾自地走进了浴室，在马桶前站定。

至少他没有要求埃纳尔帮忙他；但是就在他松了一口气的时候凯文却回过头来，“我以为你会先帮我放个热水之类的。”他完好的右手扶着那话儿，最后抖了抖，“或者你想要继续站在那里看。”

埃纳尔慌张的偏过头去，尽力和他的儿子保持距离进入浴室，他卷起了裤管，解开了衬衫袖口的扣子往上拉，坐在浴缸边上拿起花洒替他调整水温；凯文赤裸的走到他眼前，姿态轻松随意的站着。

他无法不去注意到少年腿间沉甸甸的事物，凯文的手垂在身畔却缓慢的贴上大腿，以一种挑逗的速度滑上似要接触到那个地方——“水、水够热了，你坐下来我替你洗头——”埃纳尔站起身将位置给他，凯文安静的照作，但他的双眼从未离开男人。

他在绕到凯文背后的时候松了口气，起码这样一来他不必面对他逼人的目光。

凯文的头发粗而微卷，又黑又硬，但是埃纳尔挺喜欢这个长度的，这让他看上去英俊得极具侵略性。他还没有忘记过去他是怎么替男孩洗头，当埃纳尔打湿了他的头发双手沾上洗发乳之后，那些习惯便再度回到了他的手上。这差不多是有点儿温情的了，他短暂的抛开了凯文带给他的压力，动作轻柔的揉搓过男孩的发丝。

“闭上眼睛，我要冲水了。”他提醒，另一手拿起了花洒，他看着那些泡沫顺着凯文的背脊滑下，那些肌肉的起伏，意识到短期内他大约无法将男孩的背影驱离脑海时有些痛苦的闭上眼睛。

然后他犹豫了一会儿该不该问凯文是否打算自己清洗身体，在少年一动不动等待他的动作时理解了男孩无声的命令。最终他没再自取其辱，认命的将沐浴露搓开贴上他的肩背。

“真饥渴。”凯文嗤笑着评价，他没有去理会这个羞辱。浴室满是蒸腾的雾气让他有些难以呼吸，却又模糊了视野使他感觉安全。他的手绕到了前方抹过了他的胸膛和腰腹——抛开他俩的身分，这简直像是某种亲昵的撒娇或者爱抚。

“……私处你必须自己清理。”他的双手没有继续向下；这是唯一他不能够妥协的事，一道枷锁，一片围篱，他不能越过这道线。

这道界定了他们父子关系的线。

“我可以自己来，不过你得先帮我其他部分。”凯文出乎意料的同意了他的要求，这让他松了口气之余却又提起了神经——每当他答应得太容易的时候，就代表着有什么东西在后头等着他。

但是埃纳尔却不能躲避，在这场角力中他无处可逃。他缄默的绕到男孩身前不理会他昂贵的西裤，在潮湿的地上半跪下，替男孩清洗脚掌，将那些泡沫冲下；男人试图忽略一抬眼就能看见的性器，但是对方接下来的动作却让他一僵。

凯文完好的右手抚上了他微微抬头的阴茎套弄起来。

埃纳尔停顿一瞬后偏过头尝试不予理会——他明白张口制止对方不会有一点用处，但他泛红的脸颊和耳尖却出卖了他的感觉。“你很容易脸红。”他不理解为何凯文还能够用如此轻松惬意的语气评价。“继续啊，别在意我，我是个正常的青春期男孩呢。”

凯文的手已经比他的大了一些，指甲修剪整齐，紧贴着甲肉，那只手就这么慵懒地圈住他充血的性器，距离埃纳尔的脸庞不过几吋；他没有带凯文去动过手术，软皮还包覆着他的龟头，不消多时便已经完全的勃起。

他的阴茎粗长笔直——比埃纳尔的尺寸更大，这样的认知没来由的令他羞愧，让他想起了某些……羞耻，意识到他的儿子已经比他更具备男性气概，而埃纳尔不断躲避的欲望不过是一场笑话。微微透明的体液从他通红怒张的马眼分泌出，凯文开始低沉的呻吟，手指摩擦过顶端沾了沾粘稠的体液；他的双腿在埃纳尔面前分得愈发开了，让他能够完整的看见他沉沉的囊袋，肿胀着盛满了新鲜的精液，像是随时都准备好能够下种。

这个年纪的男孩最是冲动且精力旺盛；埃纳尔有过这样的年纪，但是他却只能将此紧紧的压抑，全数发泄在绘画上头——他几乎忘了这些时刻，然而他体内沉眠的什么东西却开始松动进而被唤醒，早在对方开始试探逼近的时候，就像是在冰层下蜷缩的种子意识到季节的变化进而蠢蠢欲动。

埃纳尔不知道何时已经抬起头直勾勾的望着凯文的动作，看他的男孩抚慰他自己，粗暴的套弄拇指和食指圈成一环挤压过龟头不断反复。埃纳尔从未如此直白而接近的见过另一个男人的性器，遑论看着对方自慰——他好奇过，当然，但是那些想象都不准确，经由图片和文字传递。

它们都不是狰狞的、散发着热气的如此下流粗大的样子，他甚至好奇有没有人能够将它完整吞入——男人在不知道什么时候已经微微张开嘴，而凯文当然注意到这个了。

他的阴茎抽搐着，会阴紧缩，少年刻意的压低了喘息如同勾引，在两下收紧了手指之后攀上了顶峰——这一次他前所未有的兴奋，因为埃纳尔正看着他，双眼里没有其他就只是专注的为他沉迷。他故意将方向对准了男人双唇上方一些，让体液尽数喷溅在自己养父的脸上。

直到微凉带着腥气的精液喷上他的鼻梁和唇颊时埃纳尔这才惊醒过来。他愣了半刻，凯文却伸手以指尖抹过他的颊侧直将什么渡入他的口中——那是发苦咸腥的稠液，埃纳尔舌尖推拒了他的手指一会儿反应出这是他的精液，向后退撇开头去呕了一地的酸水。

但是那苦涩的味道却在他的舌上残留不去，混杂着胃液的酸。凯文像是浑不在乎似的取过了花洒将剩下的工作完成，如同跪在他前方干呕的人不是他的父亲般。

埃纳尔的胃里没有东西能吐，这一整天下来他没吃多少东西；最后当他双唇颤抖眼眶鼻尖都泛红的抬头时，他的养子已经在他面前站直。“帮我穿衣服。”他居高临下的命令，眼中只有埃纳尔熟悉的讥嘲。

*

他不得不洗了澡，在他帮助凯文穿完衣服之后，男孩便自顾自地离开了浴室，而埃纳尔已经再没有力气去搭理对方。

埃纳尔一向梳理整齐的棕发此时已经散乱，他站在花洒下冲洗，让脸对着温暖的水流彷佛要洗净他的污秽，好像沐浴液的甜香能够冲散鼻间萦绕的腥味——他应该觉得肮脏的，他的男孩儿对他做出了那种事情；凯文指腹的触感似乎还在他的唇上，还有他精液的味道。

他应该要感到愤怒而不能忍受，他有权利痛斥那个越了界的少年；然而真正令他不能忍受的却是他完全不感觉那污秽。

埃纳尔无法承认他在那瞬间并不感觉恶心，而是好奇得到了满足；他曾经替他清洗过那么多次沾上浊液的贴身衣物，他早已对那气味熟悉——而他隐藏了所有对味道的好奇。

凯文可能只是出于青春期的冲动和叛逆，但是埃纳尔应已经足够成熟到能够辨别这一切是正确或者错误的：他的儿子还能够肆意的胡闹，然而他不应该放纵自己的心。

可是他却也起了反应。埃纳尔颤抖着双手闭上眼睛向下探去，握住了颜色浅淡的阴茎；那就是普通的尺寸，也许偏小一些，但是他知道真正饥渴的地方并不是在这处。

他笨拙的安慰起自己的下身，无视了双腿间另一处疼痛的空虚——有些地方绝不该被碰触，也许在他夜里安静的自我满足时还能够放纵的稍稍抚弄，但是不应该在他才被儿子溅了一脸之后。

那感觉太错了。错得让他痛楚让他羞愧让他……让他的身体兴奋而燥热。

最终在射出来的时候他耳边似有若无的滑过了凯文的呻吟声，他射出的稀薄白精滴落在磁砖上顺着水流进入排水孔。

埃纳尔在花洒下蹲下身环抱住膝盖，咬着手掌无声的痛哭。

*

然后凯文在睡前站在了他的卧房门口。埃纳尔几乎已不对他会提出同寝的要求太过讶异——几乎。于是他不过是对凯文的话语瞪大了眼又转开了视线。

“……如果你坚持的话。”他的眼尾还是红的，讲话的时候有着尚未褪去的鼻音。

然而凯文出乎意料的甩上了门离开，埃纳尔不懂这次他究竟是又做对了什么或是做错了什么。他钝钝的坐在了床畔，放空了一会儿之后才往后倒去；他摸出了手机放在床头柜调好隔天的闹钟——比往日稍晚了一些，尽管明天凯文不需要上学，他还是打算起身将他未完成的那幅画结束。

下腹内熟悉的欲望还在那哩，提醒他它的存在；埃纳尔本质上并不是个清心寡欲的人——他的身体并不甘于他苦修般的生活。偶而他会满足自己的饥渴，但更多时候就像今天晚上这样，不是个正确的时机，于是埃纳尔只是安慰性的将双人床的另一颗枕头夹入双腿之间，试图让自己睡着。

直到后半夜凯文敲响了他的房门将他叫起，让他帮忙他上厕所；埃纳尔混沌的大脑差不多忘记了白天发生的一切，就像是过去无数次凯文在夜里把他叫起来替他处理尿了的床单时一般温柔，站在厕所门外半瞇着眼靠着门框。

然后在凯文洗完手之后替他拉上裤子，经过主卧房门的时候将男孩轻推进了房间——以往凯文尿了床之后那床垫肯定是没有办法睡的，所以他的身体已经自动将这些都记了起来。

埃纳尔并不是真正的清醒过来，所以才会在白天发生了那些事之后还将他的孩子领进他的卧室。

可是那感觉又是如此的熟悉，他的男孩也自发的爬上了他的那一半床，自然得让埃纳尔全没察觉到异状。

凯文从来不喜欢肢体碰触，也不喜欢埃纳尔抱他，过去他总是会离埃纳尔离得很远，可现在已经没有办法。双人床就这么丁点儿大，对两个男人来说有些小了；埃纳尔有些不习惯于背后的温度，却还是惯性的将棉被盖上男孩的腰际。

他很快又再度滑进了梦乡，而睡梦中有着灼热的怀抱贴紧他，手臂沉沉的压在他的腰际，不甚安分的滑过他的胸腹腰际后又因为他短暂的咕哝停了下来；埃纳尔放纵自己向后贴上——他太需要这样一个稳固的怀抱了，他视作家人的养子无法给予，又没有一个恰当的情人。

埃纳尔确定这是个梦，因为他的养子从未如此渴望过他——他偏头过去然后在对方轻啄他的双唇时温驯的接受，无意识的夹紧自己的双腿，轻轻颤栗着达到巅峰——这必定得是个梦，因为他不能如此的渴求他的养子。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

埃纳尔在隔日早晨被手机的来电给吵醒，他伸手摸索找到床头柜上的手机，接通电话后却在迷蒙看见背对着他沉睡的凯文时反射性地压低了嗓音。

那是亨里克。

埃纳尔不明白为什么对方会在一大早打电话找他，他在尽力摆出了专业的声音后对方似乎还是察觉了他刚醒的事实。“——抱歉，我听葛尔达说你往常这个时间已经在工作了……”

“不、我就是，呃，有点累了，昨天处理凯文的事情让我……有点疲惫。”他翻身从床上坐起，按压着自己发胀的太阳穴。而在对方再度向他表达了歉意之后，他心中那一点被吵醒的不满也就烟消云散。埃纳尔动作轻柔地掀开棉被离开床榻。

尤其是对方婉转的表达了因为等不及才在这么早的时间点打电话过来之后埃纳尔更是不自在得舌头打结；多年同画家经纪人与画商、画展投资客的往来，让他早已练就了圆滑应对的技巧，然而这种满怀柔情的示好却让他无所适从，好在男人对他十分了解一般转开了话题。

亨里克说他买了些营养品和一些医疗保险的相关文件，是他在咨询朋友后得到的数据，他想知道是否该透过葛尔达转交。

埃纳尔最后看了床上仍睡着的凯文一眼，手轻轻扣上了门，“……呃，假如你方便的话，我想你可以直接拿过来？这几日我不会去画廊。”他带了点不确定说，想起幼时凯文对葛尔达不曾直白表露的反感。“不过只能让你到楼下……凯文比较不喜欢有生人进来……”

他轻声说话的音量保持在了凯文若是睡着便不会听清的范围，一切都会没事的。

*

当埃纳尔披上外衣到楼下的时候男人正靠在车旁抽烟，看见他的时候隔着街朝他挥了下手。年轻的画商身材颀长，浅棕色的头发打着卷覆盖过双耳，他的站姿令埃纳尔想起他父亲还未卧病在床的样子。对方来得比他预想得更快，不过他并未多想。

事实上埃纳尔在许多年之后都能够清晰的回忆起这天的所有细节，电梯里刚拖过的湿滑地板，上了年岁的大厦里有着的沉沉气味，斑驳了的黄铜门把，戴着老花眼镜看报纸的老门房，和他踏出门外后吹拂过来带着凉意的风和亨里克的神色。

但是此刻这些事物在他眼中还不清晰——不是他关注的重点。

埃纳尔拉紧他的棕色大衣瑟缩了下朝着男人加快一点脚步，当他走到近前的时候亨里克微微侧过身来替他挡住了风。“我不是个女孩。”埃纳尔挑起眉说道——被当作需要照顾的一方让他感觉新奇……且不那么舒服，但荒唐的是在他的｀也许找个人交往会是个好主意＇名单上却有着能偶而享受被关照的感觉。

“我没当作你是——我只不过是笨拙的示好并且失败了。”亨里克微笑道，他眼尾细细的纹路也弯起来，让他看起来真诚可爱，有瞬间埃纳尔想，也许就是这个人了——他知道他是个很有魅力的人，葛尔达早就已经在他的耳边说过几百次，是埃纳尔一惯的选择性无视了这件事。男人想起了什么似的，朝他示意了一下手上的烟，“我可以……？”

埃纳尔点点头，他自己也抽烟，虽然抽得并不凶却不介意周围的人这么做。“我从来没见过你这么……”对方的双眼审视的将他从头到脚看了遍，友善的，埃纳尔能分辨出其中的欣赏。

“邋遢？”埃纳尔开始有了点心情开玩笑；他本不是一个沉郁的人，艺术家的个性使他敏感，可绝非让他不解风情。他有些局促的看向亨里克，这个时候摆出他礼貌的笑容似乎并不太合适，于是他顺着自己的本性只是朝他勾了勾嘴角。

“不——这么放松。”亨里克评价道，“没有批评你着衣风格的意思，不过那让我有些喘不过气来；像这样就很好看。”

埃纳尔不大自在的用手梳过了没上发胶的头发；男人的直白让他难以招架无法适应，他只好笨拙的转移了话题。“所以……是什么让你非得在一大早把我叫起来？”他把双手插回风衣的口袋内拱起肩膀提醒对方。

而亨里克朝他递过了一个纸袋，里头还有一个牛皮纸封和一些营养品。  
“但是事实上这些并不是我这么早来见你的理由。”就在埃纳尔伸手想要接过的时候他却这么说，握着纸袋的提把不放开，另一手捻熄了烟蒂扔在脚边。“请你原谅我的唐突，埃纳尔，但是在我第一次见到你的画作的时候，我想我已经深深地被画作后的灵魂吸引。”

他没有料到这突如其来的剖白——埃纳尔以为他们的进展应该要更慢一些，尽管在葛尔达角度看来，亨里克一直向他表现出热烈的追求。“我无法控制自己的开始寻找这位画家的数据，尽管这位神秘画家低调非常；然而最后我还是找到了你固定销画的艺廊，在那里蹲守；不管你相不相信，打从你进门我见到你的那一刻，我就知道你是我一直在寻找的对象。”

他朝他踏近了一步，拉住了埃纳尔来不及收回的手，“而我接着要做的，就是为自己求得些许机会；我终于等到了你的点头，在那么多葛尔达的旁敲侧击和言不及义的谈话后，昨天本来应该是我们的第一次约会——”

埃纳尔想抽回手的动作停顿住；这的确是他的失约，甚至凯文摔伤了手臂，他猜他也有一定的责任，就算他不知道原因。“你一定看到那些来电了对吧，埃纳尔。”他的声音低沉而恳切，“我坐在餐厅里头，看时间越来越接近而愈发的慌张，你不是会就这么爽约的人，埃纳尔，就算你对我不满，在答应之后你都会礼貌的赴约并且拒绝我。我不住的担心你出了意外——你回电的时候我几乎都要打电话给葛尔达问她你是不是出了什么事。”

“然后你打过来，告诉我你是平安的，出事的是你的养子。我松了一口气又苦恼于你推拒我的陪伴，”他紧握住了画家的手，松开，抚上了比他高一些的男人的脸颊，“在那个时候我意识到，假如我不是你的伴侣，我便没有办法名正言顺的站在你身旁。”

“我相信你早就已经发现了我的心意，所以我认为我们大可以在这个阶段便将事情挑明。”亨里克说了下去，接着深吸了一口气。“这是我为什么这么冒犯的在早上八点到你家楼下打电话给你——我反复了一个晚上都无法入睡，再也无法等待。”

埃纳尔这才注意到他的眼睛下方有着一圈隐约的青黑色，大脑被这番话炸得一片空白。是的，他不是毫无所觉，但是他没有想到这么快他就必须面临决定，“……我现在无法给你答复；这太突然了。”

最终他垂下眼睛，虽然他知道葛尔达大约会因此对他跳脚——多么好的对象，他能理解埃纳尔的画作，看上去也不反感他带着养子——他或许甚至可以期待他理解他深藏的秘密——

但是不知怎么的他无法答应。

亨里克似乎对此早有预料朝他理解的微笑（某种程度上也能将这神色解释为胸有成竹），“我会等你的答案。”他在靠近，埃纳尔能闻到他身上淡淡的古龙水和烟草味，他的西装整齐的熨烫过而双手有力而暖和。

埃纳尔朝后退了一步，“凯文——”他搞不好醒了，埃纳尔突然想起这件事，想起他受伤的手和仍旧未明的原因。“他可能在等我。他不会喜欢现在这样的。”然而连他自己都不知道这句话指的是他不在屋内或者……亨里克触碰他。

亨里克显然将这句话理解成了别拗的青少年情绪，“他不会喜欢？”又像是有些讶异于埃纳尔对凯文的纵容与宠爱——就算那个孩子不喜欢又怎么样呢？葛尔达说他已经接近十八，很快就是要离家的年纪了，他的反对意见不会对他们之间造成太大的阻力。

在他眼中这更像是埃纳尔不知所措的借口——是的，亨里克看得出来他的生涩；也许在面对他的客户和恭维者的时候，埃纳尔・韦格纳能够维持他的从容和优雅，但只要稍稍对他表露出超越朋友的兴趣就能让他慌张——他不得不说这也是吸引他的部分原因。

“不。”埃纳尔轻声的回答，在对方的手指更用力些的时候却没来得及躲开。

接下来的事情发生得如此顺理成章，就好像本该这般，亨里克闭上眼亲吻了他；埃纳尔偏过头去，他还没准备好——准备好一个吻，然后他想起了凯文。

亨里克的双唇干燥、柔软，贴上了他的唇角，然而埃纳尔却在这个时候想起了他的养子。

这太错了。错得离谱。他不应该想起凯文炙热的眼神和宽阔的肩膀，不应该想起他身上的气味和他刻薄的双唇——他不应该想起他就好像他渴望亲吻他的人不是亨里克一样。

昨晚发生的所有事情都回到脑中。那些恶意的对待和侮辱。他是如此的疏于防备又心软，以至于今天早上凯文就睡在他的身畔，他炙热的体温触手可及。从起床到现在，他还没有时间多想为何对方会睡在他的床上，然而他知道他不能再继续放任事情发展。

所有的抗拒都转成了接受，埃纳尔选择放弃脑中迟疑和抵抗，缓慢的闭上眼睛回吻他；他的经验不多，和葛尔达有过，接着就只剩下亨里克。埃纳尔张开嘴让他加深这个亲吻，空着的手覆上男人的上臂。

他必须使事情正确。虽然他不知道是什么让他的心脏疼痛而他的吻比起凯文昨夜做的事更让他的身体想要逃离。

“我——我会好好考虑的。”最后当亨里克放开他的时候他这么说，抬手想要抹抹嘴唇又发觉了动作的不礼貌而停下。

他在目送男人的车离去之后才僵硬的往公寓内走，心乱如麻。

*

当埃纳尔进门发现凯文已经醒来的时候他的心漏跳了一拍；凯文已经坐在他俩共同的厨房里吃早餐。“有个朋友拿些东西给我。”他低低的解释，出于莫可名状的心虚。

凯文没有看向他慢条斯理地吃着早餐；桌子上摆着开过的草莓酱，里头已经空了大半尽管上个月埃纳尔才采购过。没有抹刀，显然男孩在单手打开了玻璃罐之后已经懒得对付，直接将其倒在了吐司上头。

那些过量的果酱从面包的边缘滴在盘中，埃纳尔干站着看了一会儿才尴尬的走到橱柜旁将亨里克带来的瓶瓶罐罐摆入。

凯文似乎没有看到他俩在街对面的动作，一如既往的冷漠且坏脾气——这却让埃纳尔松了口气——他想起他卧房的窗户就正对着那条路，只要站在窗前向下看便能清楚看见；太过冲动了，要是凯文真的发现了亨里克——

埃纳尔摇摇头将装着纸本的牛皮纸袋和刚才从楼下信箱拿上来的邮件放到桌上准备等会儿边用早餐边看，但是在此之前他打算先换一身衣服；他下去得匆忙，只是套了件衬衫和便裤，可等到他要工作时他更习惯让自己齐整些。

“吃慢点。”当凯文将剩下的面包塞进口中的时候他忍不住出声提醒到，果不其然得到了对方蛮不在意的耸肩。埃纳尔没再继续纠正男孩吃东西的方式，经过客厅时顺手将驼色大衣挂起，将门把下压打开了门。

电梯里刚拖过的湿滑地板，上了年岁的大厦里有着的沉沉气味，斑驳了的黄铜门把，戴着老花眼镜看报纸的老门房，和他踏出门外后吹拂过来带着凉意的风和亨里克的神色。然后呢，然后呢，然后是亨里克眼角细细的纹路，他亲吻上埃纳尔唇角的双唇干燥温暖，凯文的脸庞，等到他走回大厦时电梯的地板还湿着，散发着臭味，磨损的木地板，凯文手下的面包。红色的果酱，太多了的果酱，因为挤压从边缘溢出，像是某种动物被残杀，被压碎，血液和组织从破裂的皮肤绽开，滴落在盘子上，沾在凯文的唇角，他进食的样子像是扯开了谁的血管生吞活剥。

所有的一切，今日早晨的一切如同潮水涌上他的眼前，又消失，又或许他什么都看不见。埃纳尔站在房门前，只是站着，然后他知道凯文生吞活剥的是什么了。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

“所以这是你一直隐藏的秘密吗？爹地？”埃纳尔在听到这句话的时候猛然回身，颤抖着双唇神情茫然。他的养子靠着门框，丰满嫣红的双唇挑起，锋利得像是能将埃纳尔划伤——他的眼神也是。

“我……我不知道你在说什么。”他背后的床上放着女人的长裙，上头迭着丝质的衬衣；埃纳尔的房间已经不复整齐，抽屉被扯开衣服散乱的样子像是野兽扯开了猎物的内脏；埃纳尔几乎能看出那些轨迹，起初只是泄愤，到后来变成了寻找——寻找任何可以做为箝制的东西。它们被摆放的方式就好像这是个精心挑选的惊喜，高跟鞋如同还在橱窗里般耀眼。

埃纳尔猛地闭上双眼：“这些是葛尔达的。”

“——不如我们都停止说谎怎么样？”凯文站直了一些，他将门带上断绝了埃纳尔唯一离开的路。“谎言不利于一段良好的关系，不论谎话是为了什么原因而说；我以为你向来教导我诚实。”

那听上去格外的讽刺。

埃纳尔无话可说。他不擅长也不想说谎，但他也没有办法坦白。

在凯文眼中，埃纳尔就像一只鹿，温驯的雌鹿，淡蓝绿色玻璃珠一般的眼盈满错愕，还没搞懂深插在腰腹流血使他的箭簇和那股疼痛的关联；然后他看着埃纳尔脸上的神情在空白后，缓慢地过渡成哀求——他几乎可以听见时间从指缝滑落和埃纳尔逐渐破碎的声音。漂亮的、温驯的雌鹿无法站立，只能祈祷猎人将他放过。

凯文近乎着迷的看着他深棕色的发和修长的颈脖——他的双手颤抖像是意图握住自己的弓箭。

鹿不会在猎人拔掉牠身上的箭簇之后舔吻对方的双手，牠只会转身逃离就此消失在林野之中。凯文是个很好、很好的猎手，他天性中的残酷使他精于此道，当他狩猎，他清楚知道他要的是鹿，而不会因为鹿的哀鸣而大发慈悲，所有的哀泣都只是过程中的佐料。

“我摔了自己的手。”他突然岔开了话题——脸上还是笑着的，但是埃纳尔却感觉不到一点温度；他的孩子总在开心的时候冷着脸又在愤怒的时候假笑，他逐渐辨认出来了，却似乎已经太晚。“你觉得我接下来该做些什么？我的脚？我的肩膀？我的脖子？”

凯文轻嗤了一声，“你在乎吗——或者方才楼下的男人？”很奇怪的，他是强迫埃纳尔的那个人，然而此刻他却短暂抛开了他紧逼的提问——想要将凯文脸上虚假的表情抹去。

那让他动摇。那是仅有让他动摇的因素。

“——算了，我们从别的地方开始。”可在他看出他的动摇之后他又瞇起了眼；眉眼间不过一紧又放松下去，快得埃纳尔怀疑那不过是错觉。“我蛮好奇你穿上的样子。你从来没有让我看过。”

凯文要他换上，他听明白了。男人压抑住颤抖回望向他；这是场角力，一旦败则后头他将节节败退。凯文像是深渊，当他凝视的时候他发现——黑暗的、涌动着黏稠情绪的深渊，而他竟想不起来上一次彼此如此心无旁骛的望向对方是什么时候。

而埃纳尔的内心有东西抓挠着想要出来。从未消失过的，潜伏在他皮肉底下的欲望，她或他不想再被当作阴暗扭曲的秘密，想要让一切都在阳光下摊开——这些秘密不住的折磨着他，从他的脊椎汲取营养然后在脑中绽放。

你想要这个，想要被看见，不想要再将秘密背负，只要赤裸所有都能真相大白。

埃纳尔的脑海内有声音低语，而那听上去太有诱惑力。

扯下脸孔之外的脸孔，划开皮肤之上的皮肤，将完美烧制的外壳摔碎然后双手拥抱坠落——那会是迅速的，当沉沦开始的时候，他会将所有秘密都告诉眼前年轻的男人，他的养子——

——他的儿子。

他的右手在领口的前方停下，这下再也无法抑制住身体的抖动。

——刚才的他到底都想了些什么？

“别、别胡闹了，凯文——”埃纳尔听见自己低声怒吼，他的嘴唇扭曲哆嗦——实际上更像是充满恐惧而非愤怒；眼眶热辣辣的周围开始刺痛，因为羞愧而热气上涌。

“我没有在胡闹。”凯文的脸上没有一点他希望找到的表情，他向埃纳尔走来，然后完好的手将他的压上了扣子。“你想要这个，你知道的。”他轻声说道——只有着诱惑和冷漠交融。

埃纳尔想要反驳。他试了。他站在原地，恐惧和焦虑交织成一张网，缓慢地缠着他的脚踝，将他往深不见底的沼泽下拖去。  
“我，不，我……”  
埃纳尔的声音离他自己遥远至极，沼泽冰冷的泥水蔓延过他，他像是在水底说话，呢喃的抗拒模糊又扭曲。

他不知道经过了多久的时间才终于承认自己的战败，令人不适的潮热缠绕在他的身躯，可是额边鬓角却布满冷汗。当埃纳尔微微挪动的时候他的膝盖已经僵硬；或者只是他本就已经太过疲倦，“……转过去，凯文，拜托。”

“不。”而他的孩子依旧没有一点慈悲。他打定主意要剥去埃纳尔的所有遮蔽，直到他将不会在他的面前隐瞒——他们应该要是世界上最紧密相依的人，中间不应该存在任何隔阂。

埃纳尔放弃了抵抗，他脱去衣服的方式就像脱去他的铠甲。男人将吊带解下，修长的手指迟缓的由上而下将钮扣解开；他是瘦弱的，长年被西装包裹住的身体苍白又点缀着雀斑，和凯文因为练箭的精实不同，胸腹和手臂全是柔软的轮廓并没有多少体毛。

他脱下了衬衫，让原本浆得笔挺的布料落在地板上。

然后是他深色的便裤，埃纳尔捏住裤头钮扣的手指颤抖，好几次才解开，但是凯文没有一点要让他停下的意思。有些宽松的裤管在他松开的时候缓慢的落下，两条细而笔直的腿站着的方式像是还想拔腿就逃。

在凯文冷静玩味的眼神下埃纳尔将裤子踢往一旁，弯下僵硬的腰拿起那件他本深藏好的裙子——那是多美的一件裙子，埃纳尔在看向它的时候眼神稍稍迷离了霎那。鹅黄色的，高腰的裙子，下摆缀着层层迭迭的纱，它们轻而蓬松，像是一团春天的雾气；还有腰际和胸口的绸料，光滑，凉冷，当他的手指爱抚于上，眼睛流连过缎面反射的光时他只觉得有如在触摸一抹晚霞。

那些褶皱，那些缝线，那些布料延展的方式——他想起了芭蕾舞伶，在他小的时候他沉迷其中，看她们轻盈跃起的时候纱裙款动，直到他的父亲给了他一巴掌让他玩点儿｀男孩子的游戏＇——

但他仍旧杀不死体内不正常的欲望。二十九岁的埃纳尔在葛尔达的怂恿下穿上这件甜美的裙子给他做模特，当画作结束之后他脱下了衣裙也再也脱不下。

埃纳尔拉开拉链，俯身踏入了他隐蔽的梦想。

它们是如此的贴合他的身体，当他的手穿入衣袖轻轻的将连身裙拉上的时候，它们包裹住了自己全然赤裸的腰背及胸腹；那股柔软贴住他彷佛能给他一些安抚。他没有发现当他为此沉迷的时候，方才因为恐惧而生的颤栗已然停下。

“转过去。”凯文开口的时候这才惊醒了他，滚烫的羞愧登时将他淹没——他是个失职的父亲和男人。而凯文的手指摸上他发红的耳廓时他忍不住哆嗦，但是凯文并未因此收手，他的指尖轻抚过他的后颈，滑下他的背脊，然后找到了拉链。

埃纳尔的手绕到背后替他压住拉链两旁的布料。当拉链向上的时候他的衣裙收紧，绷在他的腰上而胸前的部位有些空。

他不是个真正的女人。

埃纳尔向下看去——原本能够直望到脚现在却只能够看见蓬松的薄纱，他迟疑的向前伸出脚尖，却在看见属于男人轮廓的脚时后退藏起。这很荒谬，他可以想象到自己的样子是多么的可笑，一个穿着女装的中年男人，一个怪胎——

但是一只手从后伸来，力道大得有些疼痛的捏住了他的下颚，“看着镜子。”他背后年轻的男人吩咐，在他的强制下埃纳尔逼不得已的抬头望向了放在墙角的镜面——那的确如他所想一般，他的肩膀太宽阔而胸膛扁平，丑陋得难以直视——

“你看见了吗？”他想要挪下眼睛可是凯文不让，男孩刚变完声有些沙哑的嗓音就在他的耳畔，他只能无助的点头，感觉酸意冲上他的鼻梁和双眼。

“你很漂亮，难道不是么？”他？埃纳尔突然感到可笑，他看着镜中的男人，对方浑身苍白却只有双颊泛着病态的潮红。看见了吗？当他拥抱他的欲望的时候他的样貌——这不过是另一场羞——

不，这不是。埃纳尔惊讶的发现事实上这并不是嘲弄，他与凯文镜像中的双眼对上。凯文的声音比他以为的更加诚恳——还有他的眼睛，凯文总有办法让人相信他是真切的这么认为着；埃纳尔知道这个，他告诫自己，在玩弄人心上他向来是把好手，可是他的耳尖又再一次的泛起红色，不是因为羞耻，而是别的他难以辨认的……或者他不愿去辨认的。

凯文说他漂亮。他的双手攒紧了腿侧细软的纱，透过镜面回望凯文；他的孩子现在还矮上他一些，不过埃纳尔想很快就不是了，他会比他更高，更加有力量——更加的像一个男人。

一个男人。埃纳尔发现。站在他身后的是一个年轻的，已经向他证明过性成熟的男人，还是个捕猎者，天生带着贪婪而渴望征服的男人。

他目光中的某些事物让埃纳尔颤抖，他能用以控制他的分明只有一只手，但他却无法挣脱。凯文的手离开了他的下颚，轻柔的往下，埃纳尔不知道他善于拉弓的手能这么轻缓，搔过他的喉结只有指尖碰上他的肌肤，他的肩颈，他的手掌展开像是在丈量他这对细致的锁骨，接着他带点潮湿的掌心贴上了他露在衣料外锁骨的下方让他震了下，呼吸越发粗重了起来。

“你应该穿件内衣。”凯文平静的说，他的手指滑入了胸口布料和埃纳尔胸膛间的缝隙，微曲起手像是捧起那侧只有一些弧度的乳房，“我们会去给你买上几件。我注意到你喜欢细纱和绸缎了，你喜欢蕾丝和水钻吗？”

“我——是的，我想我喜欢。”他听上去虚弱而沙哑，喃喃的重复，“我喜欢。”

埃纳尔注意到镜中的男人脸上染着不正常的红晕——但他不想理会。凯文的手轻柔的放开了他的胸，抽出来继续向下。就像在爱抚他的情人似的，他滑过他的腰然后轻轻地搂着，埃纳尔就像被什么迷惑了一般，踌躇着松开手中的布料覆盖上凯文的手背。

“我们要叫你……莉莉。”他听见他的……男人有些戏谑的这么说。百合花。就好像他正在蜕壳一般，潮湿着的新生，开始用一种全然不同的方式看他自己。纯洁的百合花。

“……好的，好的。”埃纳尔——莉莉呓语道。然后凯文的手滑到了他的大腿上头，由外往内，莉莉轻柔而带着点羞涩的并拢抵抗，“你得像其他女孩那样站，莉莉，我喜欢你在穿着衣服的时候端庄一些，而不是让我想起灰石高中里欠操的婊子。”

接着他的手撩起了他的裙摆，莉莉在他的手指真切的抚摸上他的大腿时沉迷了一会儿，却终于在看到镜中的她穿着四角裤时醒来，瞪大着眼睛像是看见笼罩迷雾的梦境碎裂。

凯文的手指扯住了那件布料。

“你应该换一件底裤，它会和你的内衣配套——”他的拇指滑入了里侧勾住松紧带——

“——不！”埃纳尔的尖叫脱口而出，霎那之间从他体内爆发出力道，让他推开对方跌坐到地板上，从男孩的掌握逃离。“拜托，不要，这个、就这个不可以，凯文——”他没有眼泪，但是眉头皱起脸颊的血色褪去，听上去简直在恐慌的啜泣，双手隔着裙子压住隐私地带，拼命地将自己蜷缩。

“所以这就是了。”他从镜中看见凯文站在背后，朝下看着他。“我抓到你了，爹地。”

尽管一只手臂还伤着，他蹲下的动作仍然安静灵巧；埃纳尔原以为他会在凯文的脸上纯然的恶意或者讥嘲，但事实上凯文是彻底的全神贯注和面无表情，就像每一次埃纳尔在射箭场时看到的，和平日淡漠截然不同的专注。

有那么轻微的瞬间他的胸腔中翻搅着退化的冲动——像是缩进母亲的怀抱中之类的——埃纳尔不确定是否该将手抬起环抱住自己，不过他选择了后退。

凯文对此大约并不在乎，直到埃纳尔退到背部抵着墙角的镜面他都没有挪动；他的箭能在五十米外射穿一颗苹果，二十公分显然还在他的攻击范围内。

“你知道我还没成年吧？爹地——或者你更想让我叫你妈咪？”他自顾自地开口。平日里只有在他想提醒埃纳尔究竟有多失败的时候他才会喊他爹地，更多时候他连代称都没有；而妈咪，这绝对将其中羞辱升级到了全新的境界。“也许你想跟我的新朋友打个招呼？”他伸出手让埃纳尔的头偏向，没有对男人的瑟缩过多探究，起初他还不知道凯文要他看的是什么，然而等他发现本不在他房间里的东西时，他开始困惑。

“我原本打算把它作为一个……特殊的礼物。”他的嘴唇缓慢的拉起，就好像他得小心翼翼地分辨，提起藏在他皮肤后的线好操作一般，“你不得不承认现代科技的进步，以及缝纫技能也是有点用的——几年前你根本没办法把摄影机藏在玩偶里头。”

也许是从eBay买来的，或者Amazon，那不重要，重要的是它现在正对着埃纳尔的方向，占据了原本空无一物的床头，而当埃纳尔终于理解了之后汹涌的恐惧吞没了他。

“还记得我九年级的那个体育老师吗？”凯文的手指顺着男人的脸颊下滑，“那个因为多名学生指控｀骚扰＇被辞退吃了官司的老师……”他就像是想起了什么值得逗乐的事情。“我猜她到现在还搞不清楚发生了什么事。据说有人看到她去戒酒互助会了。”

“……是你。”

“这得看你的定义了。”他还是那副恹恹的笑，像是因为失去他伟大作品的署名权而愤怒，“毕竟我可没有参与那些听证会。”

埃纳尔还记得——那件事上了他们这儿的地方报纸数日，舆论一片哗然，毕竟难得出一遭这么大的丑闻。许多学生都对她言之凿凿：衣领太低，裙子太短，不穿内衣，在男学生面前刻意的弯腰，还有触碰他们的腰、下腹和隐私部位。

家长们都愤怒极了，开了一场又一场的会议，当时埃纳尔也紧张得不行，徘徊了几天之后终于吞吞吐吐的问出口。凯文是这么回答他的，好像对父亲这么问有些羞涩，“她——她是会这么穿没错，但是，呃，她没有这么对待我过——”少年强装不在乎的耸耸肩，“她更喜欢那些受欢迎的，你知道，学校里面的篮球明星之类的……”

他落寞的语调听上去就是个敏感的青少年——埃纳尔当即便心软了下来；他完全能想象校园里的男孩子们讨论这件事的方式，把它当作某个恶心的标准，只有被骚扰过的才能被称为｀拥有足够的男性魅力＇，谈起这个的时候混杂着青少年的洋洋得意和厌恶——现在看来不过是他又一次将埃纳尔玩弄于股掌之间。

“谣言真是有趣得很。”他静静地说，埃纳尔意识到他彻底的不受良心束缚，就像是未被文明化的孩童，以一种残忍的好奇面对这个世界。“人们多喜欢那些腥膻的话题，一边道貌岸然同时又跟狗无法控制自己把鼻子塞往人类胯下一般沉迷在这些新闻中。你觉得人们会将目光聚集在你身上多久，爹地，三十六岁的男人，除了数年前和女人短暂的暧昧过，此外没有任何的感情经历，某天他穿着女装的影像被公开，和他未成年的养子一起——”

“你想要事情走到这个地步吗？”

“让我告诉所有人，｀……不——他没有碰我，但是他要我……碰他……我、我觉得这不对但是我不敢告诉任何人……＇？你觉得这句怎么样？”

大约埃纳尔一旦揭露了他的秘密，凯文就会以相同的速度厌腻他，进而抛弃他——但是他毫不怀疑假如拒绝了他，男孩同样会摧毁他。这看上去像是个两难困境，可事实上却导致相同的结局。

唯一的差异大概只是方式不同罢了。

他的冷汗布满了额际，脸色苍白——该怎么选似乎再明显不过，然而他的内心依旧痛苦异常，埃纳尔此刻像是被针钉上标本台的飞蛾，金属针穿透他的脊椎，仍在挣扎却无计逃脱，绝望又悲凉；他不知道这一瞬间他迸发出来的光芒有多么惊人。

假如他足够的男人——像他父亲期望的那样——也许他会有勇气制止凯文，让他停下，训斥他，并且停止这场闹剧。然而他清楚，他向来都不完整；他又有什么资格维持这层身分呢？  
凯文没有催促他，或者进一步地逼迫，胜利的果实已经悬在他的面前，只要他伸舌便能保尝其中美味的汁水，但他并不着急。埃纳尔是个美丽的男人，皮肤瓷白棕发柔顺，有更多却是笔墨难以描述的神态，让男男女女会为他摘下玫瑰送到他面前只想博他一抹柔软的笑。他曾经试着教凯文作画，将男孩抱在膝上双臂环绕着他，凯文还记得他光滑的下巴和娇嫩如花瓣的唇，然后他毁了他们的画作和他们相处的时间——不只他们的，还有埃纳尔的，凯文似乎对丑陋有种天生的直觉和偏执，但这并不代表他对美丽的事物毫无所觉。  
一份只有是非题考卷，假如能做错所有题目，那就代表做对了所有题目。  
凯文总是错的。

“我——我会告诉你。”埃纳尔闭上眼，全面弃守，两手屈辱的在身侧握紧拳头。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

在他曲起大腿手掌放开裙摆之后，凯文却喊停了他的动作让他坐到床边去。

“为什么？”埃纳尔机械式的问。  
“好让摄影机把你拍得更清楚一点——我喜欢仪式性，我知道你也喜欢，不觉得这十分的具有纪念意义吗？”

这句话将他撕扯得更破碎了一些，他能感觉到自己的内在正在汩汩流血；但埃纳尔，当他要这么做的时候，他能将一切都掩盖在柔顺的面无表情之下。假如凯文的目的是看见他痛苦，那么埃纳尔至少能够从中获得一点挫败对方的乐趣。

此刻他穿在身上的服饰已非他痛苦的来源，他将要做的才是。

他在凯文的要求下抱起自己的裙摆，将双腿和他宽松的白色四角裤暴露在后者的视线中。凯文要亲手替他脱下，当然了，又是他那一套仪式重要性的理论，埃纳尔不必想都知道。

在旁人眼中这场面肯定荒谬得可笑：一个穿着鹅黄色纱裙的中年男人，撩起裙摆露出他的底裤，他面前的男孩儿吊着手臂，身着应该合适十二三岁男孩左右尺寸的衣服，裤子同样窄成了七分，紧绷的突出了他的腰和下体的弧度。埃纳尔大概会将这幅画命名为“韦格纳家的十六年”——他们过去的十六年当然并不如此度过，但是人的每一个当下，都不过是过往每一年每一个月每一天每一小时每一分钟每一秒钟的图层累加而成罢了。

你所经过的将浓缩成现在的你，你所下的每一个决定成为你现在处的环境。

当被逼迫着放弃了构成他一部份的秘密之后（不得不承认，他的秘密和他必须保守这个秘密这件事都塑造了他），他竟开始能够冷静而有点冷漠嘲讽起自己。

这也不代表在凯文动手的时候他还能继续保持就是了。

凯文对待他的方式让他想起少年如何对待他的长弓——凯文从六岁到十七岁早已换过许多把，它们无一例外的都被细心的擦拭上蜡摆放在弓箱内；埃纳尔看过他保养，当时凯文手中的是他十五岁那年圣诞节埃纳尔送他的木造反曲弓，男孩拿着软布仔细的抚过上头的黑色牛角层，替它上蜡的动作有如爱抚情人的发肤——那是埃纳尔和他同住的十来年中见过唯一一次近乎温柔的神色。

他裸着上身让手指滑过那把弓，上弦后拉开，难得穿了件只是稍紧的黑色裤子，赤着脚坐在房间地板上的时候让埃纳尔恍然间在他门口停伫。他头发曲起的卷度，他肌肉的线条——他的孩子俊美得像是那些被希腊神祇宠爱的少年，而他竟涌起翻腾的嫉妒。

埃纳尔尝试了那么久都似乎不曾靠近他一些，而它是这么轻易的便得到了他想要的——甚至他开始后悔，后悔他不该为了讨好他而买下这把弓——

他在凯文回头的时候落荒而逃。

现在他似乎成了凯文手上的那把弓，当凯文半跪在他面前让手指擦过他腰际的皮肤时，他为此战栗，埃纳尔的脑内盈满恐惧但他不能否认当凯文的指尖触碰他的时候他的身躯背叛了自我意志而喜悦，一种隐秘的愿望被满足只因为他被足够温柔的对待。

松紧带收束过他的腰，他的髋骨，他的臀，逐渐露出他淡淡的耻毛，他未勃的阴茎，他的大腿——凯文似乎没那么着急，带着已经将猎物逼到角落无处可逃的游刃有余，将他的底裤完整的脱下。

然后他审视了一会儿，“躺下去。”他命令道，埃纳尔不得不照做；尽管已有心理准备但当凯文的手指接触到他下腹的皮肤时他依旧紧绷了肌肉。“你有自己修剪过吗？”他在那处软而细的毛发绕圈，像是让它们绕在手上。

“……不。”

他托起他的阴茎和阴囊的手法让埃纳尔感觉他是某种……货物，被挑拣着，等待被标价。在下方的三根指头显然觉察些了异样，凯文轻挑了下眉，舌头在上排门牙与上唇间顶了顶像是个隐约的噘嘴。他思考时这么做。“抬起你的腿。”埃纳尔在他放开他时还没来得及松口气，他的膝盖便被男孩拍了拍，让他自己抱着膝盖。

埃纳尔的像是没上油的齿轮般艰涩缓慢，他放开了裙摆好让自己的手在膝盖后头；他确信凯文看到了。

凯文盯着那道闭合着的小巧裂隙看，接着他用食指和中指将两瓣厚些的肉撑开确认自己看到的是什么。

“这就是你一直藏着的。一个屄。”凯文慢条斯理的下了结论，眼神回到埃纳尔胀红而备感屈辱的脸上，“——抱歉，我让你不舒服了吗？在学校里的男生就是这么喊的。”他耸耸肩，“如果你想要学术一点，我们使用阴道这个词也行。”

神情看起来毫无波澜，但埃纳尔知道他不过是习惯用那懒洋洋的外表掩饰。

“我不得不承认这是个意外之喜。”

那个器官不大，比一般女性的更窄小一些，该有的却通通不少；他上头的性器也比寻常男子小上一点。在他撑开的时候，里头艳红色的软肉可见明显的张缩，足以看出埃纳尔的紧张不安。

埃纳尔在感觉到凯文的手指挪动时抖了抖；那着实称不上愉悦。男孩像是想要逗弄出他一点反应似的，指腹有些粗鲁的摩擦过雌穴口敏感的皮肤，甚至摁了摁上方的阴蒂——这只让埃纳尔不适乃至于疼痛；他太干了，而凯文的手指上还有练习弓箭留下的粗茧。

凯文啧了一声有些烦燥的停下了手上的动作，在觉察到埃纳尔疼痛的瑟缩之后，“你能湿吗？”他的目光好像埃纳尔要是对着他说不能就是件残次品似的。

“对着你我湿不了。”埃纳尔讽刺地笑了笑——情况再糟还能糟到哪里去呢？

“那你能对着谁湿？”凯文轻嗤，“那个玻璃？你对着他湿搞不好他还硬不起来呢——我听说那种人一看到女人的阴户就倒胃口。”

“那也不关你的事。”他正在尝试着不要对凯文的话表现出更多的心碎，硬梆梆的说——但是这好难，他不知道他成功了没有，他不知道要怎么在感觉如此支离破碎的情况下将自己武装。“看完了能麻烦你删除影像吗？”

埃纳尔猜这大概是个奢念——不出意外的，凯文没有回答他。男孩的手指离开了他的下体，还没等埃纳尔松口气他就在他的屁股下方垫了颗枕头。

他没办法合拢双腿因为凯文仍旧在他的两腿中间，意识到有什么将要发生让他再度慌乱了起来。但是男孩完好的手却握住了他上方的男性性器缓慢的收紧，“别反抗，否则我不能保证接着会发生什么。”他近乎冷酷的说。在他手指收紧的时候埃纳尔不得不依言停了下来，挫败的任他施为。

不管接下来凯文打算如何对他施暴他都打定主意不再给他任何一点回应；凯文总是以他的痛苦为乐，他对此已经太清楚——埃纳尔抿紧唇准备迎接对方的折磨，甚至做好了更多疼痛的准备。

但是某样温暖潮湿而柔软的东西贴上了他的雌穴却是他始料未及的。他僵硬了身体瞬间睁开眼朝下看去，尽管蓬松的纱裙遮蔽了他的视线凯文的黑发却印证了他的猜想。

埃纳尔试图伸手推开凯文，但是对方警告性的收紧了手指时他又不敢真正下力气——感觉起来那更像是欲拒还迎，当他的手压上凯文黑发时。

他本以为凯文会粗暴的对待他——可他没有，他的舌尖动作简直能称得上是温柔；他没有一点迟疑的便张开双唇包覆住了小巧的阴穴，舌头深深的舔了进去，埃纳尔无望的发现他的身体是多么的愚蠢，才刚被粗鲁的碰触，现在被一点甜头就哄了回来。

凯文显然对这个并不熟悉，起初他只是反复的戳入，后来他发现这没有办法达到他想要的效果时他便改变了策略。他压上了男人穴口上方小巧的肉蒂，在感觉到埃纳尔腿根紧缩时专心致志的攻击起那处弱点。

男人的私处味道不重，干干净净的没有多余杂毛，他的鼻尖顶在埃纳尔比常人小些的阴囊下，手上轻了些开始套弄。对埃纳尔而言产生快感无异于是不可饶恕的——但是他控制不住，再怎么不愿意承认也已经开始湿润。

在尝到那一点儿甜腥气味的时候凯文就像是闻到了血气的猛兽般更加卖力；他的手指技巧的抚慰着对方的性器，感觉到埃纳尔终于在他手中勃勃的膨胀。

他修长的双腿伸直也不是夹紧也不是，无助的扭动着承受着下方涌上的快乐——凯文不应该对他做这种事情，他不应该纵容他；但说到底他没有认真反抗。

埃纳尔不敢承认甚至只要想到是凯文对他做了这件事，他都湿得更厉害。男孩灵巧的软舌模仿起性交在他的穴口时不时轻探，主要却还是放在男人已经充血的阴蒂上；这比他所有自我满足的经验都更棒，埃纳尔咬住了唇想要制止泄漏的呻吟，然而扭动的腰和臀却泄露了他的想法。

所有的神经都兴奋起来，过量的欢愉由他湿淋淋的下体攀上，开始颤颤的紧缩要求更加亲密的碰触；它们主动的收束企图引导凯文给予他更多。而男孩如饥似渴的舔弄那处，攫取开始涌出的情液，舌尖只要在男人肿胀的蒂头上轻弹男人便会哼哼着将屁股往他的嘴里送去。

埃纳尔的防线已经慢慢溃散——他的身体是这么清楚告诉凯文的；他不能再了解身下这个人了，最终埃纳尔总是会对他妥协，向他投降，现在他们之间最后一点隐瞒都被揭露，他应该要完整的属于他。

他要做的只是将他所有的防卫、武装和谎言一吋吋拆下。

凯文短暂放开了雌穴，他的手指放开换上了双唇，将埃纳尔挺立的男性象征吞入——埃纳尔爽得头皮发麻脚趾蜷起，却不知道男孩究竟是为了什么要替他做到这一步。

他吸吮他的方式如此的原始，像是依循着本能向母亲索求，埃纳尔浑身上下都软成了一滩，像是所有的肌肉和骨骼都不再遵循他的意识，只能向他的养子敞开臣服。

“所以你是会湿的。”凯文却在他的阴穴开始不自主的缓慢轻颤时离开，埃纳尔本将要被推向了巅峰；就差一点，他就可以尝到那甜美得肯定会使人上瘾的快乐，可是凯文停了下来。

那远比疼痛更折磨——体内蒸腾的快感无处发泄，空虚得叫人发疯，埃纳尔方才还能勉强维持点理智，可现在几乎要开口恳求他，求他给他个痛快，求他别就这么晾着他——埃纳尔需要他远比他愿意承认得更多。

但他不能就这么开口，这让他焦灼得几欲痛哭。他不能求他，他甚至不应该让他碰他——他们是父子，彼此应该是世界上最亲密的人之一却不能够亲密至此。

埃纳尔听见凯文说的了。他不能回应。一旦回应他就能窥见他的脆弱他的疼痛。

“你还坚持那一套养父子的关系吗？”凯文问话的方式就像是个彻底的局外人；他的阴茎早已勃起，却好像对他没有造成一点影响。男孩锋利的红唇肿胀着，下巴沾上了水痕可他并不在乎，他的眼睛紧盯着埃纳尔而后者却无助地闭上了眼。

“——是、是的。”长长的一段沉默后埃纳尔低声地说，他抬起手臂遮住脸，凯文没有阻止；他看着他企图逃跑的养父，看他脸上点点的雀斑和微红的鼻尖——他知道埃纳尔是个泪腺脆弱的人，凯文痛恨这类软弱的男人可是他又想要得到他，想把他抓在手中看他能够悲惨破碎到什么程度。  
埃纳尔连哭都是漂亮的、好看的，带着一抹将要碎开的，将毁的美丽的；他是凯文异于常人的世界中唯一闪烁着的微光。

凯文想要光，于是他夺取。两点之间最近的距离是直线，他喜欢直线，却不一定要走直线。就比如他要埃纳尔的注视，于是他做所有能让埃纳尔皱眉看着他的事——怎么能怪他呢？埃纳尔太美了，他的踌躇和虚弱的斥责都叫凯文兴奋，就好像他每一次拉开弓箭直指靶心那样滚烫的战栗不断折磨着他，叫他欲罢不能。更何况他本来就是埃纳尔的主宰。

埃纳尔是他的镇痛剂，他的吗啡，尝上一点够他平静几个小时，现在他将要抛弃他。这很可笑，就像要背弃主的信徒，主不会允许。

“你可以试看看能撑到什么时候。”他耸耸肩，埃纳尔不必看都知道他这么做了。

再一次唤醒他的情欲并不花太多力气——本也没有消退多少——短短几秒他又在凯文的唇舌下投降，轻易的服软。他吞入了埃纳尔的阴茎让他抵着自己的咽喉，几下吞咽的挤压便能让他的呼吸更加粗重，接着是他的阴囊，已经胀起的囊袋在他唇齿间滑动；他的阴道口，他的阴蒂，不是现在，但是凯文迟早会占领这个地方；然后他的舌尖舔开了他的后方。

埃纳尔那处括约肌推拒着他的入侵，凯文的耐心却比他以为的更多；他的舌尖描绘着紧致的肌肉环，粗糙的舌面按摩着敏感的皮肤，仔细的推入穴口直到男人软化。他不知道到底花了多少时间，但是等到凯文真切的将下方顶弄开时他已经大汗淋漓眼神涣散。

凯文在他的双腿间跪坐下，再度舔吮起他的阴穴然后将手指塞进男人的后方。大约还是有点勉强，但是跟欢愉比较起来那点疼痛只能算得上是助兴；唾液和前方流下汁水只够让他的手指进去一些，但已经足够了。

他开始寻找起能带给他快乐的地带，手指缓慢的辗压过敏感的内壁；背德感清楚的缠绕上埃纳尔的脚踝，它就这么一点一滴地顺着他的躯干爬上，却伴随着快慰，浓稠而肮脏。

他的手指滑过某个地方的时候，埃纳尔会轻微的向后宛如意图躲避他——而这就是了，凯文没再犹豫重重的刺激上；埃纳尔体内的欲望被唤醒，他的阴茎他的阴穴他的肛口全都在渴求男孩的触碰；他为凯文而发狂，颤栗着淌水，呻吟着闷哼着却又压抑着不能喊出口，削瘦的腰和窄小的臀在凯文的唇舌下扭动，阴唇泛红性器挺立。

在凯文的手不断滑过他的前列腺时他终于因为快感而啜泣，重重的喘息，潮湿黏腻的呻吟无法压下；他被强硬的推高，推高，快乐不断的累积在他的血管内爬升，最后终于在凯文的牙齿轻刮过他的阴蒂时他被逼上了高潮。

汹涌的体液喷淋进了男孩口中，他只是张开嘴大口大口地吞下那些汁水，丝毫没觉得不恰当；埃纳尔剧烈的痉挛着，他的腿却直直的绷起再也承受不住欢愉；男人在快感下表情稍稍扭曲，紧咬着下唇眼睛闭起，而下身的肌肉都不受控的绞住了舌头和手指，像是要挽留又像是要让它们融化在他的体内。

许久男人都没有缓过劲儿——这样的高潮对他而言前所未有，等到他视野中闪烁的噪点终于消失时他才终于疲倦的把脚放下。埃纳尔浑身都汗涔涔的，覆满了薄汗的皮肤通红，喘息剧烈，像是从一次短暂的死亡中复苏。

他在那儿躺了好一阵子才滞碍的转了转他干涩的眼球，灼痛的、无法抹灭的羞耻感浸透了他的身躯；他在他养子的手口下潮吹，精液玷污了自己的裙襬，连根手指都动不了了的瘫软在床上。

埃纳尔痛恨他自己。

他的意志太怯懦而躯体太软弱，轻易的就全面弃守任凭凯文为所欲为——然而他最大的罪孽在于他从未发现男孩是什么时候成了这副模样。如果他们之间有一个人必须为此负责，那必定是他。

凯文解开了他的裤头——他的裤子紧窄到不需要皮带。从脱下牛仔裤后胯下隆起的弧度看来，埃纳尔不知道他究竟是怎么忍受这么小件的裤子的；他的右手扯下了底裤将他的勃起释放，坦然露出狰狞紫红的阴茎。

他缓慢抚摸性器的方式让埃纳尔想起了昨晚；那是一模一样的眼神，而他竟然到现在才看懂其中直白的侵略。“凯文，停下，你不能再继续下去了。”他听见自己的声音疲倦、惶惑而平静，像是呓语；又怎么样呢？如果凯文意图将他侵犯，他根本没有还手的余地。

这跟砧板上的鱼向厨师讨价还价一样可笑。

“再继续下去？你认为我接下来要做什么？”凯文反问，他的膝盖压上了埃纳尔双腿间的床铺，那里微微的下陷。埃纳尔语塞——他的性器指向他的腿间，现在他问埃纳尔认为他要做什么。

答案似乎再明显不过，但是凯文要他亲口说出来。他年轻的男人毫无慈悲，他知道这一点，但埃纳尔可悲的习惯不来。

“——操我。”他咬住了下唇，声音细如蚊蚋而双颊泛红，神情却带上了引颈就戮的绝望。

“那你得想办法补偿我才行。”他从来摸不清凯文封闭表情后的想法，就如同他没有料到凯文这次轻易的妥协；获得宽宥之后来临的并非如他所想会是狂喜，而是空白。什么都不存在的，思虑和情感上的一片空白。

埃纳尔本已经做好最坏的打算。

“你最好在我改变主意前动作。”起身从未如此艰难过，他的四肢酸软，在高潮后难以动弹；就好像尝过直击灵魂的无上欢愉后，意识到肉身的无比污浊沉重。埃纳尔僵硬的收回了腿在床上坐起，双腿间的隐密地带有着被催熟后的疼胀。

消瘦的画家举棋不定接下来该怎么办，最后在凯文的双腿间伏下；他猜他做对了，至少男孩没有要求他停止。

他正要主动去吸他儿子的阴茎。在埃纳尔闭上双眼轻张开唇的时候他想，他不知道为什么这让他脊椎处未死的余烬爆出了火花直窜向他虚软的下深。然后他的舌面贴上了凯文那儿充血的皮肤。

一旦开始了以后就会容易许多；也许这正是为什么他必须抗拒凯文的接近。埃纳尔笨拙的小心不让牙齿磕上男性脆弱的器官，试着将硕大的龟头包覆进口中，他尝到了一点男性体液淡淡的咸腥，尚在他的忍受范围内。

这个长度他显然无法轻易的直吞到底——就连一半都嫌勉强，埃纳尔不得不吐出来之后用手扶着顶端侧着舔到底部，直到下方都足够湿润之后让他的手滑下，唇舌照顾他的上方，手指配合着刺激。

凯文只是冷冷地看着他，神情宛如他不过是个小丑；但埃纳尔却知道并非如此。这么说多少有些奇怪，但他确实感觉出来凯文并不像他所表现出来的那么冷静，男孩灼热挺立着的器官在他的口中，他能够轻易的察觉到最细微的颤抖。

他不怀疑凯文喜欢这个——当他的舌头滑过马眼的时候口腔内的男性麝香味更重了些，然后是龟头下方的系带和冠状沟，埃纳尔细致舔过的时候他轻微的抽搐了下。凯文正试图掌控他的躯体反应好避免埃纳尔发现一些他本可以窥见的东西。

这个发现短暂的让他晕眩了几分，耳际轰鸣津液增生；他花了一点时间辨认出这是兴奋，而他疲倦到放纵了自己。那些愧疚太过令人痛苦了，现在他正做的不过是——他现在做的使他不至于堕落到更深的地狱，不是吗？他若在此事投注更多的努力，无疑的，这折磨便能结束得更快一些。

接下来他们就能回到正轨。

他是这么说服自己的，他就这么说服了自己。男人的舌头带上了更多的热忱，他尽自己所能的吞到最深，吮吸得双颊凹陷又拉到只剩龟头在他的口中；这产生了作用，他眼角余光瞥见了凯文的手慢慢攒成拳头，在他暂停时复又松开。

恍然间埃纳尔产生一种……报复般的快感。凯文将他逼至绝地而他已无太多反击的手段，绝望中他突然又发觉对方并非毫无破绽。他不在乎这是否扭曲了他的判断，或者价值观，他想要的是某种公平，某种精神上的补偿好维系住他的世界使他不至于彻底的全盘崩溃。

甚至他开始有些享受凯文泄漏出的微弱反应；他的阴茎会在他口中颤动，他腹上的肌肉线条绷起似乎在压抑着本能的抽送，还有他的手指，他们不受控制的轻弯，在埃纳尔正确的刺激了他的时候。

埃纳尔忍不住抬眼看他——含着养子的阴茎然后双眼湿润脸颊泛红的看着他，然后凯文抬起手摸上了他的脸颊，顺着他因为紧吸而凹陷的弧度。“你喜欢吸我的老二，难道不是吗？”他喃喃的开口，逆着光纯黑色双眼中透着着迷；他脸上有着兴奋的红色，神态艳丽得惊人。他长着弓茧的手指将他一束滑下的发别到耳后，又穿过了他深棕色的发丝。

他浑不介意埃纳尔汗湿了发，轻柔的在他的后脑固定住，“我有想过这个，爹地，你总是穿得那么庄重，但我毫不怀疑你有着成为荡妇的潜力。”他低沉的声音是这么的轻，像是微弱的电流窜过他的脊椎；凯文朝下盯着男人清绿色的双眼，一眨不眨，那是双太过无辜干净的眼睛，虹膜像是由橄榄石打磨而成，最外镶着圈墨绿。

还有那些雀斑，不规律的散布在他的脸上——这些都让埃纳尔看上去格外的像个孩子，尤其当他的头发已经不再梳理整齐的时候。在凯文的印象中，他的外貌几乎没有任何的改变。

埃纳尔知道凯文这么做不过就是要掌控他的速度只因为他不愿埃纳尔的动作使他失控。

他对此继续保持了眼神的接触，轻搧了下他的睫毛，随后用力的吸吮。这铁定敲碎了一角他佯装出的冷静，因为凯文剧烈的震了下，克制住之后便是恼羞成怒般粗暴的抽插。

埃纳尔在这么做之前准备好了却还是不能完全习惯；凯文太大了，他所能做的就是放松下颚好接纳男孩的性器——凯文操干起某个人的屁股时也会是这种力度吗？他精实的腰臀也会这么粗鲁又坚定的前挺吗？他有力的手会不会如他扣住埃纳尔一般扣住某人的腰或者髋骨？他是否将埃纳尔的唇舌，他湿暖的口腔当做能够承接他撞击的阴道？

幸好他的双唇此刻被堵住使他不会冲动的脱口问出；唾液和少年的体液从他的唇和凯文阴茎相接处滴落，埃纳尔・韦格纳就这样被简化成单纯的口腔，跪趴着处理年轻男人的性欲。

他的眼眶滚烫双唇肿胀嗓眼发疼，但他不介意被使用；凯文操干着他的嘴可他的思维已经模糊得像是被直接操进了大脑。

凯文厚实的精囊撞在他的下巴上，湿润的水迹被拍散喷溅。埃纳尔无法克制地困惑为何在他如此蛮横冲刺的同时他的手又是这么的沉稳而温和——埃纳尔不会妄自尊大的认为自己被深爱着，却也不认为凯文痛恨他；但到底是偏向哪一个极端更多一些？

男孩的呼吸在加重，此刻他终于无法继续保持稳定的节奏，深重凶狠的操了进去，几乎要令他窒息。埃纳尔应该对此恐惧，对无法呼吸这件事，他应该惧怕失去空气应该惧怕死亡，可是他没有——他沉迷于这种狂热之中，体认到凯文藉由他取得高潮，连人伦道德都成为了兴奋剂。

然后凯文终于在他的口中迸发。腥臭浓稠的体液灌注在他的口中，他炽热的阴茎抵着埃纳尔的喉头跳动，埃纳尔则是顺从的任凭他将阴茎从他嘴里缓慢抽出，在能够呼吸的时候收紧了唇，吮干净了最后一点精液。

男孩的手指插进他的嘴翻搅，捏着他的舌头拉出；他将那些精液均匀的涂抹上埃纳尔的舌面，逼迫他记住自己的味道。“昨天你在浴室里吐出来了对吧？”凯文摩娑过他有些粗糙的舌。

埃纳尔垂下眼避过他的目光，“吞下去。”他命令，那腥苦发咸的气味弥漫在他的口中，男人不得不照着做——但那仍比他想象中容易得多，至少比昨晚更加容易。

“你最好学会习惯这个，父亲，”凯文亲昵的将脸靠过来，他们的鼻尖几乎碰上；埃纳尔不需要多加费神就能听清楚每一个字，“习惯到再也忘不了，习惯到闻到味道就能为我发情的地步——这会让一切都容易许多。”

埃纳尔以为他也许会吻他，但是他没有，而他不能忽视他腿间的潮湿。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

有时生活中的脱轨和失序，人们并不总能很好的发觉出来。很多时候那只是一点声响，一点晃动，像是小小的弹簧崩断，却被机器运转的轰隆巨响盖过，而这个断裂的弹簧使得下一个齿轮松脱，接着是另一条扭带的拗折，最后终在某一天整台机械呻吟一声，遽然垮下。

就像此刻埃纳尔回头过去已经无法看清楚最初的问题在何方。

他的生活就像是偏离了轨道的列车，在隧道的半路撞成了废铁；他无法辨认出究竟是何时他辗过了一颗碎石，而接着他连提防下一列火车撞上都做不到。

埃纳尔想起了他童年生长的地方，布鲁图斯的沼泽；那也是他画得最多的风景，天色永远阴沉晦暗，深秋时刻地面结满坚硬的白霜，还有那些被强风吹得侧向一边的树。所有的东西在沼泽的旁边都免不了带上潮湿，不管是人的双足抑或是毫无活力的动物。

小埃纳尔和他的父亲就住在这个泥泞的地方。

春天的时候布鲁图斯到处都还满是潮意，房间的墙面泛着湿润，踩上地毯时还能感觉到水分填塞在布料纤维之间。又湿又冷，而埃纳尔总在偷溜出门和留在房间里犹豫不决——田野间也满是淤泥，肯定会弄湿他的小腿；但死气沉沉的屋内对他又没有任何吸引力。

此刻已经长大成人的埃纳尔双手浸在水槽中，手上的泡棉磨擦过瓷盘。淹过手腕的水温度冰凉，和他记忆中布鲁图斯肮脏的泥巴触感截然不同。

埃纳尔记忆中的父亲高而瘦，没有办法在北方小镇刺骨的寒风里多站上几刻钟。从他还小的时候，那个男人便卧病在床，大部分时候照顾着这个家的还是他的祖母。他偶尔趁父亲睡着的时候蹑手蹑脚的溜进他的房间，看这个瘦骨嶙峋的男人躺在泛着潮气的旧棉被里。

埃纳尔把绘有蓝色花纹的瓷盘冲净，搁置到旁边的碗盘架上。在他的人生中，构成父亲的要素不过是几幅模糊的影像，和他朝着小埃纳尔吼叫、挥舞着拐杖的画面——而现在他多么希望有人能够告诉他怎么做好一个父亲。

现在想来埃纳尔对他的父亲虽始终有种莫以名状的依恋，却也对他抱持着厌恶。埃纳尔的母亲在他出生后便过世，她的丈夫则将她的照片放在床头柜上；埃纳尔在溜进房间里的时候，他也花时间观察这个他从来没有机会认识的女人。

埃纳尔和她更像。他们都有着浓密的棕发和瘦小的脸，而埃纳尔的父亲却是一头闪耀的金色鬈发，像是卡片上的烫金，在埃纳尔对着光举起时流淌着光芒。他对母亲没有太多不舍——远远没有他的父亲对她多；但这不妨碍埃纳尔知道因为她难产死去，所以他的父亲恨他。

他的父亲甚至爱那条狗——爱德华二世——比爱他更多。

父亲。埃纳尔小的时候曾经满心期待的喊出这个词；可是现在凯文这么喊他，是为了羞辱他。

那天他们终究没有进行到最后一步。

凯文在最终的关头放过了他，神色冷静，带着点高高在上的悲悯，像一只猫玩弄着逃脱不开晕头转向的老鼠，而埃纳尔不知道他什么时候会将自己连皮带肉一口吞下。

但他们的相处和过去也再不一样了。

当埃纳尔察觉到背后散发着的热气时，他的身体僵硬了一瞬间，背脊上每一条肌肉都无法再度放松，紧张着迎接身后少年的靠近。埃纳尔咬住了下唇，苍白的手指慢条斯理的在水柱下冲洗干净，互相揉搓过指缝，然后凯文的嘴唇贴上了他的后颈。

每次凯文这么做的时候都不禁让埃纳尔联想起猫，那些长着尖牙利爪的生物拱起背向前扑去，然后将牠可怜的猎物衔在口中——埃纳尔无疑就是凯文口中可悲的猎物，他自认为已经将埃纳尔掌握并且为此得意洋洋。

然而事实上凯文覆在他后颈上的唇齿并不粗暴。他的动作几乎让埃纳尔误认为是缱绻的爱抚，留下印记作为对觊觎者的警告。少年的骨头尚未完全愈合，但当时医生说他恢复的情况很不错，也许不出两个礼拜便能拆下石膏。“年轻孩子总是好得更快些。”医生轻松的说，完全不知道埃纳尔在瞥见凯文唇角的微笑时，只觉得寒意一阵阵的从骨髓中透出。

凯文的鼻尖轻拱着——在那场闹剧过后男孩就像打破了过去抑制着他天性的枷锁，对他一反常态的亲昵，过量的肢体接触总让埃纳尔不住的想起布鲁图斯，溺毙了爱德华二世的沼泽，和黏在皮肤上逐渐干涸挥之不去的泥巴。

他们是在某年四月的傍晚发现爱德华二世不见的。埃纳尔的父亲气喘吁吁的要找那条狗，但是出去厮混了整天的埃纳尔根本没发现那条小狗去了哪里，最后他们在离家稍远的地方捞出了那条狗——时运不济，陷进了小型犬四条腿构不到底的沼泽地里，这事儿偶而发生。

埃纳尔站在沼泽边缘的木板上，吃力的用铁耙将小狗僵硬的尸体拉上来，他瘦弱的父亲拄着拐杖站得远远的，盯着埃纳尔的眼神是毫不掩饰的恨意。真荒唐，就好像他所有的悲惨都来源自埃纳尔一般，这样的荒谬感让埃纳尔想笑，然而他的脸颊早已冻僵。

然后在机械性动作着的同时埃纳尔忍不住想，陷入沼泽死去会是什么感觉。埃纳尔也曾经失足一脚踏进去深深的淤泥中，丢失了他的鞋子——就好像沼泽下方有一张巨大的嘴，缓慢的吸气将他吞入；那些黏稠的泥巴沾湿了他的长袜，他的脚趾缝间滑腻又有细细的沙子互相摩擦。在当下他惊骇无比，挣扎着抽出脚之后拉下了面目全非的白袜从后门溜进家中，直到他已经坐在浴室的磁砖地上，拿着马尾鬃的小刷子清理脏污的指甲缝时，都还在反射性的打颤。

但是打捞爱德华二世的时候他却让好奇压过了恐惧。他们下葬了爱德华二世的那天晚上，埃纳尔躺在床上，闭上眼睛想象冰冷的沼泽将他吞没。

凯文舌尖和唾液是热的，可是埃纳尔却因此想起了布鲁图斯。

“我想念莉莉了，父亲，她什么时候再来拜访我们？”凯文把下巴搁在他的肩头上，带着点潮湿的温暖气息拂上他的耳垂。埃纳尔抵抗着后腰的酥麻倚靠着水槽站直，试图不去理会对方。

这些日子他们谈起莉莉的时候，总是用提起第三个人的口吻来称呼她。莉莉就像是个躲藏在埃纳尔生活中的鬼魅，提醒着他究竟做下了何等错事，于今同时那错误仍在继续只因为他无法抵抗他的养子。

莉莉的身分不固定的变化着，她可以是埃纳尔娇美柔弱的小表妹，打小因为身体不好便旅居法国，近日搬到他家左近；她也会是埃纳尔的前妻，在生下了凯文之后抛下父子俩一走了之。她的背景不断发生改变，彻底依照着凯文所有荒诞不经的想象。

但埃纳尔知道凯文并非真正的相信莉莉的存在——他的男孩太过聪明了，这不过是他怜悯赐予埃纳尔的一条遮羞布，只因为埃纳尔异常抗拒在父亲的角色下同他亲密，尽管凯文总会在最后关头停下。

莉莉的到来缓和了埃纳尔的羞耻。当她是年幼了埃纳尔几岁的表妹时，她理所当然的羞怯且不知道如何拒绝男人，更别提一个年轻又充满侵略性的英俊少年——埃纳尔常在迷乱双眼的情欲里陷入凯文构筑出来的假象，彷佛他真的习惯于纱裙并且为了年轻男人近乎追求的举止心颤。

在这个时候她能够靠在凯文的肩膀上，或许会为凯文某些语句发笑——莉莉能接受埃纳尔不能坦然受之的东西，甚至她可以凯文摸索到她的下身时微微张开腿。“妳喜欢我碰你，不是吗？”在那些时刻凯文会问她，而莉莉会侧过头去（像埃纳尔会做的那样，但是不，那是不一样的，埃纳尔只能够厌恶凯文的触碰，但是莉莉能够放肆的脸红），鼻子里发出轻哼，像是动情又像是同意。

但莉莉也不喜欢看凯文的眼睛。

凯文的眼神是清醒的，她知道凯文在看的不是莉莉，是莉莉脸孔后面的那张脸孔，他的视线会穿透她的妆容和她摇曳的裙襬，看见里面仓皇闪避的那个男人。

但埃纳尔没有选择。他曾经以出门采买为借口逃离这间屋子，抓上了证件、钱包和车钥匙；他还收时出了个小袋子装着几件干净衣物，也许葛尔达会愿意收留他。到哪儿都可以，这是他在初次发生了那件事的隔天，然后凯文倚着门框看他，没有多说一句话反而是埃纳尔作贼心虚似的开口，“我要出门买点东西。”

“是吗？”凯文平静的问他，目光坦然像是洞悉一切；他没有问埃纳尔究竟为什么出门采买却提着个小包裹。埃纳尔知道凯文早就察觉他会逃开，两人不过是都维持着假象不去戳破。

埃纳尔不抽烟的，但那天他衔着淡烟开车，在城市里绕了一圈又一圈，最远不过到达三个街区之外，他就再也不能出去。车流量随着时间点的推移变化，埃纳尔麻木的跟随其他车辆前进，最后他开到了他平常去的那个商场，下车胡乱买了些东西之后又坐回车上，烟一根接着一根的点燃，看它们燃烧殆尽直到烫上了指节。

是吗？凯文的声音还在他的耳际萦绕，嘴唇发干，舌头上似乎还留有昨夜精液的气味。是吗？

然后他捻熄了烟蒂，在鱼彻底退冰之前踏进了家门。凯文的房门紧闭着，埃纳尔没有在任何地方发现破坏的痕迹。

从那之后凯文将他的归来看作一种默认和妥协，而他是对的。埃纳尔在离去和留下之间做出了选择，同时接受了选择带来的所有后果。

或可视为就是扭曲了意义的咎由自取。

咎由自取。这个词在他的脑海内盘桓。埃纳尔侧过头去企图避开凯文过于灼热的双唇，他的上排牙齿咬住了薄薄的下唇，偏淡的粉色很快便转深，假如放开就是一排清晰的痕迹。

然而埃纳尔感觉不到痛——准确来说，他欢迎能够使他清醒的疼痛。埃纳尔几乎分不清楚究竟是什么在使他沉迷，是性爱吗？埃纳尔的祖母和父亲因为他的畸形厌恶他，而埃纳尔也因此痛恨他的身体。

整个懵懂躁动的青春期……他想起了汉斯，埃纳尔记忆里死气沉沉的布鲁图斯唯一明亮的事物。汉斯比他大了两岁，当时年仅十三的埃纳尔只觉得比他稍高一些的男孩早已比他更像个男人。汉斯的喉结已经明显，声音粗哑却对此蛮不在乎依旧聒噪；他偶而脱下上衣和他的兄弟们打闹，远比埃纳尔厚实的胸膛长出些胸毛，还有着结实的腹肌。

埃纳尔作梦都没想过汉斯会成为他最好的朋友；汉斯的父亲是个男爵，而他永远比埃纳尔自信且勇于同比他年长的人对答。他还记得当他偷给汉斯看他的画作时（大部分是些风景画，还有村里的人或物），对方试图摆出副大人派头，官腔官调的赞许他对形态的把握。

汉斯伸出手来捏了捏他的肩膀，那只麦色的，指甲缝还有些黑泥的手温暖的钳住了埃纳尔单薄的肩头，登时埃纳尔的皮肤便泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，像是春天的虫在皮肤下轻爬钻动，泛着挠不得的痒。埃纳尔可以感觉到那股刺麻爬上他的颈子和脸庞，耳尖颊畔滚烫得能融化布鲁图斯冷冷的霜雪。

他和同年纪的男孩比起来阴柔得多，但汉斯并不觉得这有什么，他在发现埃纳尔对网球毫无办法后，便教他如何计分——虽然埃纳尔总是盼着他赢，毫不掩饰自己的偏心，往往忽略掉汉斯堂兄弟们模糊的边界球。他们还躲在汉斯的房间里看那些精致的昆虫标本，当埃纳尔的膝盖与他相擦的时候，两个人共享着一本厚书的时刻……

那些悸动似乎不是纯洁的，却又不到染上情欲的地步；埃纳尔直到再长了几岁才从窥探中知道如何手淫，然而一直未曾尝过欢好的滋味。在凯文今日给予之前最甚的亲密，不是亨里克突兀的吻，是汉斯那回被赶出他家厨房前未竟的试探缱绻——令他羞愧，叫他浑身僵硬，又盼着更多。

埃纳尔闭上双眼，凯文的胸膛贴着他的后背传递着温暖，但无论再怎么渴望他都不能靠上。埃纳尔决计不会将汉斯和凯文混淆，少年的手干净白皙，从他的腰际滑上解开了他胸口的扣子，从领口缓慢的开始，让男人有足够的时间制止他的荒唐。

但是埃纳尔顺从的接受了他。凯文不在乎原因，他越过埃纳尔的肩头向下看着男人的胸脯；他见过埃纳尔那些不设防的时刻，在他的养父还会找葛尔达来家里用餐的时候，男人随兴地解开了领子和下方几颗钮扣，凯文能从丝质衬衫布料的缝隙看到，看到他雪白的胸膛，微微隆起的弧度宛如青涩的、少女的乳房。

那几乎能称得上淫猥了。来客们可以毫不遮掩的看见，尤其当他高谈阔论的时候，凯文看见那对胸乳随着他举起的手势轻颤。

埃纳尔拿着酒杯，深紫红色的酒液晃啊晃的折射着昏黄的灯光，他有一张小巧的脸庞，苍白又覆盖着雀斑，全因为微醺而染上绯红。

凯文还记得那天的甜点是奶酪布丁，纯白色的，嫩生生的，在银色的勺子下轻晃，最后他没用甜点勺，男孩将脸埋进了盘中用唇舌剖开了滑嫩的柔软，着迷凶狠的将它吞入腹中吃了一乾二净，全然不顾埃纳尔窘迫的试图拉开他。

在埃纳尔眼中估计那不过就是又一次要让他窘迫的举动，他始终看清了又没有看清凯文。最后男人向他的来客们解释了子虚乌有的赌气和争执，好掩饰凯文从未正常的事实。

现在它们已经属于他，凯文的手探入他的衣襟，包覆住左侧轻盈的乳房。没有大到难以掌握，凯文不过是微微弯曲手指罢了，然后他逐渐增加了力道。这让他兴奋，因为埃纳尔的胸口上必定会留下痕迹；乳头在凯文的指间发胀、发硬，充血立起像是颗小小的石子。埃纳尔感觉到凯文正在对他做什么，当男孩揉搓着那里时，就好像浪潮袭来打得他站不住脚。

埃纳尔的皮肤开始微微的冒汗，带上了点潮湿，让他的胸口更为滑腻；凯文接着解开了他剩下的几颗扣子，鼻尖在他的颈部周遭嗅闻，像是爱德华二世在屋边拿长鼻子戳弄着潮湿的柴火那样。他的身上有味道吗？方才做饭染上的烟火气息？他的汗味？埃纳尔忍不住胡思乱想的念头，手紧紧捏住了流理台的边缘，像是无声的抵抗。

凯文的右手来到他的鼠蹊部时，他的大腿内侧也早起了薄汗，埃纳尔知道他的身躯同样期待对方的爱抚，可是包裹在腿上的裤管让他意识到此刻他是谁。

他是埃纳尔，不是莉莉。

埃纳尔不能再继续下去，虽然莉莉可以。男人纤秀苍白的手抓住了凯文按在他裆部的手，无视了已经起了反应的下身，深呼吸了一口气，“停下，凯文。”

他知道这有多荒唐可笑，所有的抵挡不过是掩耳盗铃；但是凯文难得乖顺的停顿了动作，揽着他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，“理由？”像只慵懒的大猫，他亲昵的舔舔近在眼前埃纳尔的耳垂，对方却抑制住了战栗。

凯文并没有把他的不满表现出来。“你记得的，今天是你的手臂回诊的日子。”埃纳尔不带感情的回复他，清澈绿色的双眼紧盯着水槽内的一点污渍；两人紧密相贴的身影像是恋人，然而事实却并非如此。年轻男孩的恢复力快得惊人，这令年长的男人产生了近乎惶恐的情绪。

埃纳尔转过身想要从对方的怀抱里脱身，但是凯文却向前了一小步将他压在流理台上，勃发的下身隔着埃纳尔蚌壳灰色的西裤下流的挤压。“你觉得这个样子我合适出门么？”

埃纳尔看着他，看着少年蓬松乱卷的黑发，他不确定凯文有没有刻意抓过；还有他狭长锐利的眼睛，他丰满的红唇——凯文总是勾着右边的唇角，带着讥嘲，像是个下引号；皮肤上带着青春期的油光，鼻翼下巴和额角冒出了一些红肿的青春痘，但尽管如此他还是英俊得叫埃纳尔心慌。

他又垂下眼睛，“这不是我的问题。”埃纳尔将他拒于门外；他的确无法狠下心来离开他，但他又过不去横亘在面前的坎，始终犹豫不决，来回摆荡。但凯文对他的挣扎充满了耐心。

“你说不是就不是吧。”凯文耸肩，轻易的退开，转身走了两步又回过头来，“你知道当我拆了这个——”他举了举自己包着的左手，“——之后会发生什么事吧？”

埃纳尔的心脏向下沉没，口干舌燥，他的脸颊刺痛，因为羞愧和期待，又掺杂着令他焦虑的恐惧，最后他避开了这个问题。“也许你应该换件好一点的衣服，我们可以到哈德孙之家用晚餐。”他的声音中带着轻柔的不稳定，像是害怕被年纪小他许多的少年驳斥。

哈德孙之家是这一带的高级餐厅，上一次亨里克就和他约在那处。“……庆祝你的康复……之类的。”埃纳尔的提议不过是拖延，不过正经说起来，他也不曾带凯文去过那里。带孩子去高级餐厅用餐本来就不是件易事，尤其是凯文；而在对方大一点之后他曾经这么提议过，却总是被少年否决。

埃纳尔对他的建议能被接受并不抱一点希望，果不其然得到了凯文的嘲讽，“庆祝我的康复？”他的目光在埃纳尔的身上转了一圈，这是种默然无声的反问，质问他究竟是要庆祝康复抑或是纪念接着将要发生的事情，只不过他仁慈的住口——却只让埃纳尔更为难堪。“如果你不要也没关系的。”他抿起唇防备着，这的确让他受伤。男人前额落下了本被梳理整齐的一绺棕发，双手环在胸前，他看上去纤细而脆弱。

他是个美丽的男人——以一个标准的男人而言，埃纳尔漂亮而柔弱得过分了，但是他最美丽的部分是他对此一无所知。

而这让凯文蠢蠢欲动。“这是个约会吗？”他挑起一边的眉毛问他，而埃纳尔只能含糊其词，“假如你把它看成个……父子之间的约会的话，也许吧。”

“为什么不呢？”最后他的答案却出乎埃纳尔的预料，流露出了他惯常的、阴沉的半微笑。凯文转身离开厨房，在他消失在视线里的瞬间埃纳尔挺直的腰背垮了下来，手指由下往上爬梳过微微湿润的发丝，吐了一口浊气。

他仍旧恐惧，又因为找不到沉迷的源头而原地打转，像是陷在了纠结缠绕的毛线里头，似乎除了抛弃之外没有其他的解决方法。

*

最后埃纳尔选了一套深蓝色的西装，回到客厅犹豫着该不该问凯文是否需要帮忙；然而在他踌躇的时间，少年已经翩然走出了房门。

再怎么不愿意承认，他都必须承认他被凯文惊艳了。终于有一次凯文并没有刻意的只按照字面意思理解他的句子，甚至做得更多——埃纳尔原本还在猜想，说不定他会换上十岁时埃纳尔给他买的那几套小西服。

他走到埃纳尔面前，奢华的黑色嫘萦休闲裤服贴的包裹着他的窄臀，一路顺从的覆盖住他流畅的腿线直到他的哥多华皮鞋，没有多余的缝隙；凯文打着石膏的手被身上那件衬衫盖住——埃纳尔很确定他没有买过这样的衣服给他——宽松的长袖配着典雅的褶绉，既美观又不至于使他的伤手不适。

这让他看起来比他真正的年纪大了些，像个击剑手似的俊美，和他的弓箭一般锋锐。

“走吗？”凯文居然极具绅士风度的朝他伸出了手，而埃纳尔眩目之中依稀触摸到了使他沉迷的原因边沿——但是此刻他再不愿意去想，心脏简直要跳出喉咙。

“……好。”他的声音虚弱得像是要昏过去了一般，其余的所有都说不出口，将手放进了凯文的臂弯，就像莉莉会做的那样挽着他。

凯文这么做是不正常的，但他猜想他也已经疯了。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

凯文的主治医生是名中年女子，埃纳尔能看出在他观察着对方的时候对方也在好奇的打量他们这对怪异的父子——不是第一次了，他相信在前几次复诊的时候她就已经对两人产生了怀疑。

凯文总是穿着过小的衣服，就好像埃纳尔穷困潦倒得没有办法提供他合适的物质生活一般；但事实上在过了头几年困难日子之后，他在艺术上取得的成就完全能够供给他们所需，甚至还绰绰有余。

每一次埃纳尔跟凯文并肩出现在相同的场合时都得忍受那些质疑的目光，像是认为他无力抚养他的孩子，然而只要仔细看，那些设计师品牌的标签就在贫困的假象之下眼露嘲讽的拉开假笑；甚至在他最为艰困的时期，凯文的需求也总是被他放在第一位。他不得不一次又一次的向周围的人，他的朋友，凯文的老师，解释这是他的习惯而非埃纳尔对他的苛待。

当他一开始展露出这种自创的穿著风格时，埃纳尔还曾经以为那些压迫腋下束紧胸膛的衣服是凯文所特别钟爱的，他甚至为此去找到了一模一样的大号尺寸，买回来笨拙的试图讨好男孩，但对方对此不屑一顾。

而不能否认的是他的穿著方式替旁人带来了不适——年纪愈大尤甚。紧绷的布料加重了他的肌肉线条和躯体轮廓，埃纳尔知道他不应该这么想，然而那看上去……简直能说是色情。他的胯下在窄小的裤裆内一清二楚，多少次埃纳尔观察到在凯文周遭的人们礼貌又尴尬的撇开头将视线转移。

但是今天凯文的得体衣着却是前所未有。很显然他的主治医师被他飘忽不定的状态搞胡涂了，除开惊艳外更带着隐藏起的好奇。

而这使埃纳尔不安。事实上现在任何人对他们生活的窥探企图都使他异常不安――他再怎么试图为自己脱罪，都无法否认他和凯文已经越过父子之间的界线太多，一旦有人察觉这一点，他或者凯文都将万劫不复。

男人沉默地站在男孩斜后方，热气闷在衣服里，被稍厚的衣料捂住，偏偏医院里边冷气又强得很。他身上的冷汗又让他联想起布鲁图斯和沼泽，只是这一次深陷其中的不是爱德华二世。

“这次能把石膏拆下了。”医生在检查完凯文的手臂之后说道，她的好奇再度被埃纳尔在听见这句话时的瑟缩勾起，只是专业素养让她保持了礼貌。凯文回头，他平日里锋利过度的眼弯起，像是个单纯的少年笑起来：“怎么了，爸，你不想我好起来吗？”

变声期的少年音色沙哑又低沉，埃纳尔再熟悉不过，甚至几个小时之前这把嗓音还亲昵的与他耳鬓厮磨；而他们都知道凯文是什么意思。

埃纳尔感觉句子在他的唇舌间滚动了一圈，最后却又被他吞下，他不得不……表现得像个正常的父亲：“不、不凯文，我当然高兴你康复了，只是，我不知道，前一阵子我有点担心过头了――”

说谎。刺痛的麻痒在他脸部的皮肤下方爬动。但他不得不这么做。

“是这样就太好了。”凯文的笑容很假，显然他也已经看穿了埃纳尔对谎言的不自在，他半回过身，亲昵地用他完好的手牵上埃纳尔的。他温热的掌心对满手冷汗的埃纳尔而言就像是某种讽刺；然而可悲的是，埃纳尔居然还必须从此处汲取力量，才能继续装作若无其事地站在原地。他是他的病灶与良药，是切开他的刀又是缝合他的针。

拆石膏耗费的时间并不久，埃纳尔看着医护人员动作，然后凯文伸展了下他的手臂与手指。他的手像是从未受过伤那样灵巧，接着他将他被他卷到肘处的衬衫袖子放下，仔细地扣上。

医生又交代了些注意事项，都是些埃纳尔已经被反复提醒过的。

“他的手……可以练习弓箭了吗？”然后他不知怎么地，鬼使神差脱口问出口――弓箭也许是凯文为数不多真正在乎的事，而他比他想象的更加在乎凯文在乎的事情。

“可以，但是不要过度。循序渐进地来。”她在看过凯文拍的x光片后谨慎地说，然而埃纳尔的心思却已经不在她说的话上，凯文的手再度拉上了他的掌心，从指缝间滑入十指交扣。

埃纳尔知道上一次凯文这么做是为了使他不安，欣赏他局促的神情，但是这一次，埃纳尔不知道少年的原因。

“你们的感情真好。”在他们离开时，医生这么评价道，她的目光落在两人握着的手上；埃纳尔只能对她报以虚弱的微笑，他试图抽回手，然而对方的力气使他动弹不得。

“是啊，我爱死我爸爸了。他很好，不是吗？”凯文回头这么说，他像是任何一个爱着父亲的阳光少年那样说话，能让世界上所有的女性都温柔地会心一笑。

埃纳尔一个字也不相信。无论是哪一种形式的爱，那都跟真实的凯文沾不上丝毫关系。他更倾向那些折辱不过是出于他冰冷的好奇心，像是虐杀猎物的猫，等到凯文对他失去兴趣，他也许就会被毫不犹豫地抛弃。这念头使他受伤，可是他不知道那是因为他所受到的折辱，或者是他可能面临的抛弃。埃纳尔害怕去分辨两者之间的差别，于是他保持着他的安静。

直到哈德孙之家，埃纳尔都不曾再多说什么，他像是过去他时常做的那样，陷入他自己的世界中，多数是关于布鲁图斯，或者他的创作，又或者是两者都有；但是总而言之，他这么做的时候总是过于专注。有的时候葛尔达觉得这点让她难以忍受：“你这样总让我觉得我好像不存在似的。”她曾经这么抱怨过。

但是只有他自己知道，就算他陷入了自己的思绪时，他也总是会分出一缕注意力在凯文身上。凯文是他不能也不愿抛弃的责任，他来到埃纳尔身边的时候还那么小，需要他全心全意的爱与照顾，就算他后来表现得全然不在乎，埃纳尔也已经习惯让自己的注意力留在凯文身上。

若要问埃纳尔，他会说在他们这乱成一团的关系中，他才是那个付出了爱的人，他从未自凯文身上感受到任何能称为爱的情感。

也许有。一次，就那么屈指可数的一次。那是在凯文还小的时候，六岁多，他得了严重的感冒，而埃纳尔因此焦灼不已。凯文从小到大极少生病，甚至在这个两人家庭中，大多时候病的是埃纳尔这个忙于各种打工好维持家计的人。在凯文病得倒下几天前他就注意到凯文开始咳嗽和鼻塞，于是他每天半夜下班后压根没有多休息就又钻入厨房替凯文熬鸡汤，隔天早晨热一热留在炉子上，他在赶着早班的打工前用便条纸写着让男孩出门上学前喝一点，并且提醒他天冷了加些衣服。

那锅汤每天都更少一些，而且便条纸消失无踪，因此他也就想当然耳地认为凯文有乖乖地按照他的嘱咐喝汤并且穿暖些。现在想想，他从未能让凯文好好地按照他的要求去做，只是当时的他还没察觉到这一点。

然后是一周后埃纳尔回到家的晚上，他在就寝前去了凯文的房间；这是凯文自己一个人睡之后他培养出的习惯，总要去看看他坏脾气的小男孩儿――凯文在醒着的时候也许像是埃纳尔的恶梦，可是在他睡着后埃纳尔看着他恬静柔软的睡颜，他总能轻易的原谅他。

可是凯文不在房间里，埃纳尔的思绪瞬间被一扫而空，天色已晚加上冬日的气候并不友善，凯文不应该在床铺以外的任何地方，他究竟能到哪儿去？

好在埃纳尔在冲出家门之前按捺下焦急，将整间屋子仔仔细细地翻过一遍。就在他几乎要放弃毫无线索的找寻直接出门的时候，从他的画室传来了细微的声音；他有意无意地忽略了画室，因为凯文从来就将他对那个地方的不屑一顾，自然也完全没想到凯文会在那儿。

埃纳尔跌跌撞撞地跑过走廊撞开门，发现凯文蜷成一团倒在他画室中他惯常作画的位置前面，虚弱地靠着椅子，只在埃纳尔进门时微微抬起眼皮，又像是无法支撑眼皮的重量似的再度闭上眼。男人扑到他的身前，不知道从何而来的力气让他一把将凯文抱起，用毯子裹上直接前往医院。

他在进入急诊室的时候将值班医生及护士都吓了一大跳，他们紧急为凯文打上了点滴并且在初步诊断后取得埃纳尔的同意做了脊髓穿刺。医生担心他的高烧恶心与脑膜炎有关，还好脊髓穿刺的结果证明了不是。

这是唯一一次埃纳尔看到凯文对他的依赖。埃纳尔握着凯文的手，凯文面孔那种令人不安的假笑消失无踪，冰冷的眼瞳因为病痛而不再锐利清晰，他脸上的脆弱折磨着埃纳尔，更别提他紧抓着男人的手指简直握紧了他的心脏。

接下来的两周他都没能出门打工，埃纳尔因此丢了当时的两个兼职，然而他并不后悔。在退烧针和药物之后，凯文无疑清醒许多，埃纳尔要将他抱回车上回家时，令他讶异的是凯文居然毫无抗拒，甚至伸手环上了埃纳尔的脖子，将脸颊紧密地贴向埃纳尔的身体。

“我很高兴你回家了，爹地。”凯文小小声地说，“你明天也要去工作吗？”

埃纳尔将他抱得更紧一些，旁的所有都抛到脑后：“不，到你好起来之前我都会在你旁边，你不用担心。”他这么承诺道，同时懊悔爬上他的心脏――虽然他是为了维持他们的生活不得不这么做，但是他早该明白，没有什么比他怀中的这抹温暖更重要。

他还有父亲亡故后留下的微薄遗产和一些保险金，加上他的储蓄习惯，短时间内他们不至于捉襟见肘。

回到家之后埃纳尔将他抱回到他的房间，出乎男人意料地，凯文在埃纳尔要将他放下的时候抓紧他的衣襟，低声询问道：“我可以跟你一起睡吗？”  
埃纳尔讶异地看着他，发现他并不带有任何的轻蔑或者戏弄，他是真正的渴望能够和埃纳尔待在一起，而他看上去像是因为这种需要的念头而羞愧。  
“当然了。”埃纳尔轻柔地保证，他把男孩抱到了他的房间去，放在他双人床的另外一侧，将枕头垫上男孩脑后，用毯子和蓬松的棉被将他裹好，随后到厨房去烧了些热水，更使埃纳尔惊讶的是，在他离开前亲吻凯文脸颊时，男孩并没有抗拒，反而乖顺地接受了他的吻。

他在处理完别的琐事之后用脸盆端来热水，替凯文将身体擦拭了一遍，凯文没有抵抗他的举动，甚至配合地将手举起，好让他更方便动作，他甚至在埃纳尔替他穿上睡衣时小声道谢：“谢谢你。这是我最喜欢的一套睡衣。”

凯文病了两个礼拜。这两周内他们依靠着彼此，埃纳尔的注意力完全地放在凯文身上，没有别的什么能让他移开目光。直到此时他终于能知道以往见过凯文的人们口中的小天使究竟是什么样子——他不知道凯文在重病的时候更贴近真正的他，或者这种示弱只是本能为了避免他被抛弃，但是能得到他的依赖这点使埃纳尔沉迷其中。

埃纳尔会换上他宽松的睡衣，也不再那么一丝不苟地将他的头发梳理整齐，他会在凯文躺在另一侧休息的时候拿着他的书，凯文会贴着他的大腿，依偎着他，在埃纳尔大胆地将他的脑袋挪上自己的大腿后，他也没有挣扎，脆弱地靠着。他的身上瞧不见一丝一毫先前常见的疏离或者暴躁，反而表现得温顺而疲倦。

埃纳尔爱这个时候的凯文比爱往常的他更多。倒不是说他希望凯文生病，但是这个时候的凯文愿意告诉他他究竟想吃些什么，对埃纳尔而言更像是某种漫长斗争后出现的一线曙光。

更有甚者，凯文同意了埃纳尔「给他念一些故事」的要求。埃纳尔总是固定替他买一些书，但是凯文总是拒绝听他说故事，等到他再大些，埃纳尔必须不断工作养活他们的时候，他也没有时间和力气说服凯文了。

埃纳尔挑了侠盗罗宾汉，在某个舒适的午后靠上床头，问凯文想不想听故事——凯文看上去有些犹疑不定，但是最后他不发一语地靠上埃纳尔的手臂坐好。

埃纳尔不确定他是否做对了什么，但结局是好的，凯文喜欢——爱死了这个故事。他认真的聆听，然后在故事结束后反复地要求再说一遍，埃纳尔直到今日都在好奇，当中究竟是什么触动了男孩；但是埃纳尔喜欢凯文听这个故事的样子，他太年轻了，凯文是无意间来到他生命中的意外，他挣扎着竭尽全力才能让他和这个男孩一同活下去，却直到如今他才恍然间发觉一点温度，就好像一直以来他用力怀抱着坚冰，而此时冰雪终于露出些许将要融化的端倪。

这短短的两个礼拜对埃纳尔来说意义是不同的。是他漫长旅途中小小的休息，是旅人短暂落脚的绿洲——这两周抚慰了他的疲惫，又给予他勇气面对接下来的挑战。

在此之前他不曾想过有天他会抱着已经大到能够拒绝他的凯文入睡，亲吻他的脸颊与发顶；但是在两周后他才意识到这并不是永远。当凯文终于能够自己站稳，自己换好衣服时，所有的事又回到原本的位子上去。那就是个平凡无奇的早上，也许只对埃纳尔足够特殊，他在简略地准备好早餐后回到房间看见凯文下床，他开口道：“你等一会儿，我去帮你拿——”

凯文没有多看他一眼便绕过他径自走回房里去：“不用麻烦了。我自己就能穿好。”门磅地在埃纳尔眼前关上，冰冷地将他砸回现实中。埃纳尔仍然在试图做最后的一点挣扎，他犹豫了一会儿往前走去，隔着门轻声问：“呃……早餐，你还有想要吃点什么吗？我可以再做点什——”

“随便你。”他的话还没说完就被凯文打断，埃纳尔哑然地站在原地，努力使自己不要感到丢脸和难堪。

他们又回到餐厅，吃完了沉默得让所有鸣鸟都窒息的一餐。然后凯文主动提出要回学校去上课，埃纳尔本还想试着让他在家里多休息几天，最后在男孩无声的冷漠中败下阵来。

好在那一年的圣诞节前，埃纳尔的画终于被画廊经纪看上，他卖出了几幅大小不等的画，恰好能填上前一些日子的开销，并且负担凯文更好的圣诞节礼物。他不知道自己是否在渴望证明他在凯文心中并不是无关紧要——他去商场替凯文挑了副孩童用的弓箭，作为礼物。

凯文拆开包装纸时眼中的光芒几乎将他灼伤，就好像伊卡洛斯距离他的太阳终于更近了一些，可是这让埃纳尔害怕。太荒唐了，他不应该要感到害怕，但是事实如此，他发现他不得不承认尽管他比凯文大上这么多岁，凯文依然能牢牢地将他掌握，让埃纳尔为他作出他想要的任何牺牲。

凯文的眼神没有变过。从六岁到十七岁，他盯着靶心的眼神从未改变，一如既往地专心致志，只是此时他已经不甘心于毫无挑战性的死靶。

“你在想什么？”埃纳尔回过神来，听见凯文问道。他听起来并不好奇，或者困惑，两者皆无淡漠得如同设定好的程序，像是模仿人类言行举止的人工智能。

“……不。”埃纳尔看他，又将目光落在他眼前有些冷了的浓汤上。哈德孙之家的气氛很好——不太像是家长会带孩子来的那种餐厅，他不禁想，在旁人眼中的他和凯文究竟是什么关系？父子吗——不，真要说起来，他的年纪并不像是能有凯文这么大的儿子；然而朋友或者兄弟，他对凯文而言又太老。

他们两个就像怎么拼凑都无法崁合的拼图，餐厅内昏暗的灯光让埃纳尔有些昏眩，他又想起葛尔达说的，要他为自己打算。凯文已经大了，迟早有一天他会离开——现在所有一时的病态关系都不会长久，他只要撑过去……凯文会放过他的，他会离开，留下埃纳尔在原地。他会被留下。

凯文的刀子切开他三分熟的牛排，刀锋刮过瓷盘发出刺耳的嘎声，血水从组织中被挤出，周围座位的人隐讳地投来目光又转回去：“看起来你好像有什么没告诉我啊？”

埃纳尔没有回话。凯文在他面前粗鲁地将肉塞入口中，牙齿撕扯开未熟的红肉，这样的场景让他想吐。

“不过我有什么好问的呢？你从来也就不打算告诉我任何事情，不是吗？”凯文的眼睛弯起来，他的语气并不难过，但也没有欢愉。那是假的，可是埃纳尔分辨不出来究竟什么是真的：“有的时候你真让我受伤，爹地。”


End file.
